The Choice
by unknownlady
Summary: The jewel is complete and Naraku dead. Why is Kagome still in the feudal era and why did she leave the others. Who has been watching her.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all enjoy the new story. This will be the only time that I state that I do not own Inuyasha. Please review and let me know if you like it.

The Choice

'The time has finally come,' was the only thing Kagome could think of as she watched the small village from the overlooking ledge. She had changed in many ways over the last few years. Now she was a woman of twenty-one that had seen to much in her short years. Any who saw her would see a beautiful woman with wavy raven locks that reached her waist, a figure that many envied and haunted blue gray eyes that had seen to much. She wore an ice blue fighting kimono with no sleeves trimmed in black with slits on the side to her waist, black loose fitting pants with a pair of ankle high boots and a pair of swords attached to her back. It had been two weeks now since the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the jewel. During the fight, however, the well had been destroyed trapping her in the feudal era. The jewel had been completed, but before a wish could be made it turned to dust merging with her permanently. What she neglected to tell the others though is that Midoriko had given her a special gift that would allow her in time to see her family once more. Sango and Miroku were married now starting their life together while Inuyasha still couldn't choose between her and Kikyo.

'_It doesn't matter anymore_,' she thought, '_the choice has been made for him_.'

The dead miko has been staying close by waiting for a chance to try and kill her. If that wasn't enough there was also the fact that she had felt the presence of a powerful demon nearby watching her more often than she'd like or care to admit. After watching the sunset she decided to head back to Keade's for dinner.

'_I'll leave at first light_,' she thought.

Once again golden eyes watched her every move until she disappeared from sight. He had been observing her more often as of late. After the final battle ended and the shikon jewel merged with her he had noticed the change in her scent. It no longer smelled of slow death as all humans did signifying their mortality. It confused him and he was getting restless to have his answers. There had always been a fascination with the young miko. Her loyalty to one that did not give it in return had confused him greatly and her capacity to forgive and love those not of her blood drew him to her even more. He had watched, as she was heartbroken time and time again by his half brother only to become stronger and become the woman that he now saw.

'_Inuyasha is a fool to let her roam free unmarked_.' Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome entered the hut only to be met by her adopted kit Shippo. He had grown over the past few years and now reached her chest. She sat down and watched as Keade passed out bowls of stew. Although she was hungry she ate very little.

"Are you alright Kagome," asked Sango.

She looked to the demon slayer that she considered her sister and the others before speaking. "I have come to a decision and I am leaving at first light."

"What…. why Kagome," asked Sango.

"Lady Kagome, please reconsider," said Miroku.

She raised her hand to quiet them. "This is something I must do. You are starting your life together and it's time I get one of my own."

"But Kagome you have a life here with us," said Sango.

"Sango, I must find a place for me. Please try to understand I need to do this."

"What about Inuyasha, Lady Kagome," asked Miroku.

"I accepted the fact that he would never choose Miroku and I let him go a long time ago. He would not choose so I have. I will make a home of my own and travel wherever my feet take me, but I will never again play second to anyone."

"Will you visit us?"

"Of course I will, Sango."

"Mother, will I be coming with you?"

"Yes, Shippo. I won't leave you behind- you're my son after all." After enjoying time with her friends she fell asleep with her bags already packed. Inuyasha did not come in until the early morning hours. If anyone had seen the direction he had come from they would have seen the ghost like figures of Kikyo's soul stealers.

Kagome woke at dawn and went to take a quick bath before she left. When she returned Shippo was awake and waiting for her. After looking over her friends sleeping forms one last time she smiled. "Are you ready Shippo?"

"Yes mother."

"Good lets go." They were barely away from the village before an irate hanyou was in front of them.

"Where the hell are you going, wench? "

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly in anger. "If you had been here last night, Inuyasha, then you'd know I'm leaving."

"What do you mean leaving?"

"Exactly that, Inuyasha. I'm going to find a place that I can call home. Someplace where I am truly wanted."

"What the hell are you talking about this is your home."

"No, Inuyasha, this is your home and its time I found mine."

"What about Sango, Miroku and me he whispered."

"Sango and Miroku have each other and you have Kikyo. It's time I left."

Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace. "I don't want to loose you, Kagome."

"I will always be your friend, Inuyasha, but I gave up hope for anything more a long time ago." She looked up to see sadness and heartbreak in his eyes and gently cupped his cheek with her hand. "Always remember Inuyasha I loved you for who you are not for what you would become for me. I loved you no matter what form you took with no exceptions, but a woman can have her heartbroken only so many time before giving up and saying no more."

"So you're leaving because of me."

"No,Inuyasha, I'm leaving for myself. I can't remain in a place where someone wants me dead."

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome stepped from his embrace and looked at him. "You know as well as I that Kikyo is only waiting for her chance regardless if you want to believe it or not. In time it will come down to either her or me and I guarantee you Inuyasha it won't be my life that is forfeited. So I'm leaving before it comes to that."

"How could you say that about Kikyo she would never do something like that? You're just trying to make me choose between you two," he growled.

"No, Inuyasha, no choosing. You made your choice long ago and now I make mine. Good bye, Inuyasha." She walked around him and started walking away with Shippo by her side.

"Kagome, please don't leave." She stopped only for a moment.

"I will find my own life, Inuyasha, with someone who sees me for me and not someone else." She looked at him over her shoulder and gave a brief smile before turning once more to leave.

"Where will you go?"

"Wherever our feet take us, Inuyasha," she whispered into the wind knowing he would hear.

He watched as his best friend left and felt his heart break more than he had ever thought possible. "Kami, what have I done?"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hope you liked it review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long absence. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Chaper 2

It had been nearly a week now since they had left traveling south. The journey had been for the most part uneventful and pleasant. Kagome had kept their auras and scents hidden while traveling to keep the others from following. Although she loved her friends she also knew that if possible Inuyasha would hunt them down.

They had stopped for the night to camp next to a small stream after walking all day. While Kagome set everything up Shippo hunted for them. Within an hour he came back with two plump rabbits and a large smile.

"Well done, Shippo."

"Thanks. Mom, how long are you going to cover our tracks?"

Kagome sighed as she looked at the boy she thought of as her own son. "For as long as it takes, Shippo. I have to be sure that Inuyasha and the others can't follow us. That's why we started out going south and then changed directions to the west. If the others know where we are then so would Kikyo. I can't take the chance of her finding us and putting others in danger."

Shippo knew that this was necessary. If Kikyo were to become truly alive again she would need the rest of Kagome's soul to do it. To regain that, she would use or kill anyone that got in her way. She had even tried to use him once. It was because of this that she made the decision to leave.

"With how strong you've gotten I doubt that anyone will ever be able to follow or defeat you, Mom."

Kagome just smiled. "I know it'll be rough, but we'll make it through. We always do."

As the two companions enjoyed their time together another was heading to the village they had once called home. Inuyasha was sitting against a wall in Keade's hut staring into the fire. He had tried to follow Kagome and Shippo to make sure they were alright, but he couldn't find a single trace of them. It was like they had dropped off the face of the earth.

'_Why would she do that_?"

Before he could think much more a familiar and unwanted scent caught his attention and he rushed out to meet the owner while drawing his sword. At the edge of the village he met his half brother who only looked at him with boredom.

"What the hell do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"My business is not with you half-breed," stated Sesshomaru as he quickly took in the scents around him only to find the one he was looking for missing. "Where is she?"

"Who the hell are you looking for?"

In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru's hand pinned Inuyasha to a tree by the throat. "Where is the miko?"

"Miko?" His eyes widened in realization. "Kagome left a week ago with the kit," he growled while trying to get free from his half brother's grasp.

Sesshomaru threw him to the ground and glared at him. "So she finally grew tired of your betrayals."

Inuyasha growled low and dangerously. "What the hell do you know, bastard."

"I have seen you betray her time and again for your corpse and still stand by your side. It is impressive she stayed with you this long, especially when the dead one has tried to kill her many times."

"What are you talking about?"

"If she did not tell you of the attacks than it is not my place to inform you."

He watched as his half-brother turned his back on him, but he refused to let him go without answering his questions. "Why are you looking for Kagome?"

"My business with the miko is none of you concern, whelp." His demonic cloud formed under his feet and quickly lifted him and headed west never looking back.

"Kagome," whispered Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.

Chapter 3

Miroku had felt the strong aura as it approached the village. It was one he knew from previous encounters. Sesshomaru. The name alone was enough to send shivers down his spine. He was a being of immense power and skill and been known to kill ruthlessly when it served his purpose. In most of their previous encounters he had been out to kill Inuyasha, but they had joined together to in the end to destroy a common foe thanks to Kagome. She alone talked him into joining their effort and at the final battle they had seen his sheer destructive force. After that there was no doubt that had he wanted he could have killed their friend with little effort.

'_I hope he isn't here to continue his endeavor against Inuyasha_,' he thought before rushing to find his friend. He found him by the God tree as usual staring into the horizon-alone.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" he asked. There was a vacant and troubled look in his eyes. "What did Sesshomaru want?"

"Kagome," he whispered to the monk.

"Kagome? Why would he be looking for Kagome?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good. I think we should find her."

"She is more than capable of taking care of herself now, Inuyasha, and she did say that she'd visit once in a while."

"When did she tell you this?"

"The night before she left."

"What else did she tell you, monk?" he demanded.

"Inuyasha, she told us that she needed a place that she could raise Shippo in peace without fearing for his safety. Although she would miss us all she would be back to visit, but she didn't want us to follow her. Sango and I both agreed with her decision even though we hated to see her leave."

"You knew she would cover her tracks so I couldn't follow," Inuyasha growled.

"Don't growl at me, Inuyasha. Even if you choose to deny it, you know as well as I do that as long as Kikyo walks this land she isn't safe. She left trying to protect us and so you could have the woman you want without her in the way." He turned to walk away, but stopped to look at his friend over his shoulder. "She waited up for you half the night so she could spend time with you as well, but you were already occupied. Don't blame her, Inuyasha, if you knew where she was then so would Kikyo." He left leaving him standing there and returned to the village all the while wondering why Sesshomaru had come looking for their friend.

Kagome and Shippo traveled from village to village helping those that needed it. They never stayed in one place to long enjoying the freedom to come and go as they pleased. They had also made it a point never to give anyone their real names. Instead Kagome went by Rae while Shippo called himself Shido, they both though it was safer this way. It had been over a month since their departure from Edo and even when it got rough in some of the villages they continued on.

It was late afternoon when they reached a nearby village for supplies and perhaps lodging for the night. While looking around many watched the unusual pair as they made their purchases. It wasn't everyday they saw a beautiful young woman dressed as a warrior with a kitsune child tagging along. They didn't mind the stares having long gotten used to it.

It was getting late and they needed to find an inn. While asking one of the villagers where they might find lodging a young girl's scream was heard. Kagome immediately ran and followed the screams for help to a small clearing that held a very large oni and a girl of perhaps fourteen.

The oni was stalking her while she was trying desperately to close her torn kimono. Kagome's power flared in her anger catching the attention of the oni who looked up to see who was interrupting his fun. A small growl escaped her when his eyes turned to scan her form with a lecherous smirk.

"Let the girl go, now," she growled.

The oni was nearly twice her height with grayish looking skin and a horn on once side of his head. He was wearing only a piece of fabric in the front and back to cover himself while his chest remained bare.

"So, you would take her place then."

"No, but you can die for what you have done."

He merely laughed at the onna in front of him. "There have been many who have tried, but never a woman. I will enjoy my victory over you."

"I may be a woman, but you will not win."

She drew one sword and took her stance before rushing forward to find the oni gone. A large hand tried to grab her, but she did a back flip to avoid it. In her hand a small glowing orb formed and was thrown to purify his hand from his body. He screamed in pain before turning to see her in a defensive stance a short distance away.

"You bitch. I had thought about keeping you a little while, but now I'll just kill you when I'm done!" he roared.

Kagome's eyes turned white as she took her stance once more and let out a small amount of her purification power to flow into her sword. He charged her in his fury and when he swung at her she ducked and brought her sword up to slash him across the stomach. He screamed in anguish as he was slowly purified. She stood and extended her senses to make sure that no other threat was close by before turning to the girl who watched her with a mixture of fear and hope.

"Are you alright?"

"Yyyyyessss. Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." She moved slowly towards her so she wouldn't scare her any more than she already was and kneeled beside her. "Come on, lets get you home," she said while helping her get up.

She merely nodded in agreement and let herself be led back to the village. Kagome knew that she was in shock so she kept a comforting arm around the girl silently offering what comfort she could. When they reached the village her body started to shake uncontrollably at the sight of a woman who looked to be in her early forties stood in the doorway.

"Nara," she screamed.

"Mother."

The girl ran into the arms of her mother sobbing while she tried to soothe the child and looked at Kagome and Shippo.

"What happened to my daughter?"

"Please, momma, Lady Rae saved me from the oni that has been attacking the village. She..she… she killed it momma."

The woman's eyes shone with tears that slowly began to fall. "Thank you, thank you Lady Rae. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to Nara. She's all I have."

"You're welcome."

"Please, you must stay here for the night. I insist. Please come in."

Kagome and Shippo nodded and started to head into the small hut, but before she could enter a small sound caught her attention. In the dark a man stood in the shadows watching them closely. The little she could see told her that he was handsome with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. He also carried a sword that glinted in the moonlight telling her that he was a warrior or at least someone accustomed to fighting. What unnerved her though was the intensity that he watched her with. She held his gaze for another moment searching for signs of evil intent, but after finding none she broke their stare and went inside.

She found Shippo sitting with his back against a wall and sat beside him. Nara was softly crying while her mother held her tightly and whispered words of comfort. The scene made her miss her own mother more than she already did. It was a painful sight and made her realize that if it weren't for her loyal kit she would be completely alone.

Shippo knew that his mother missed her family and would occasionally become depressed especially so he sat closer and held her hand in his own giving it a squeeze. She tried to give him a small reassuring smile, but it was still filled with sorrow.

"Please, Lady Rae, tell me what happened."

Kagome told her everything and watched as the woman gently ran her hand through Nara's hair and softly cried. Thankfully Nara had worn herself out with the trauma of the ordeal and had fallen asleep with her head in her mother's lap.

"There is no way that I will ever be able to repay you and your companion nor will the village. That oni has attacked several young girls in the village and no one has been able to stop it."

"This is my son, Shido and payment is not necessary. I'm glad we could help."

"My name is Sakura. Please, I've just finished dinner it's not much, but I insist that you both eat."

"Thank you."

The bowls were filled with rice and stew and passed around and while everyone ate it was quiet. No one wanted to wake Nara. When the meal was finished they put the dishes away to be cleaned in the morning and laid down to sleep.

As usual Kagome woke at sunrise and roused Shippo as well. With a finger to her lips, telling him without words to be quiet, they gathered their belongings and left the village before any woke.

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter so please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome and Shippo traveled throughout the day with no trouble, except for the fact that they were being followed. Although he'd been careful to stay out of sight Kagome knew that it was the same man that she'd encountered outside of Nara's house.

As the darkness of night fell on the travelers they stopped in a clearing that was familiar to them both. In the past on their travels with the others they had stopped here more than once because of the hot spring close by. Shippo left to hunt as usual while Kagome set up camp and started the fire.

The weather was warm with a slight breeze stirring the boughs of the surrounding trees gently rustling the leaves. To Kagome the sound was comforting like a softly sung song. The sky was clear except for the few clouds that passed by and occasionally blocking the moon's welcome light.

She added more wood to the fire just as Shippo came back with the fish he had caught. She also noticed that it was more than the two of them usually ate.

"Those look delicious, son. While they cook I'm going to bathe. I'll be back in a few minutes, ok."

"Alright, but be careful."

"I will."

There was a hidden meaning in their words. She was going to lure out their would be follower. She gathered her things and made the short walk to the hot spring that was nearby. It wasn't very large, but it was a welcome sight after traveling all day. She set her things down and sat on a boulder that was large enough for her to relax on and let the breeze flow through her hair. A soft sigh escaped her as she looked to the tree line where she knew she was being watched from.

"Do you plan to watch me bathe as well," she called out. A light rustling was heard as a figure stepped from the shadows to reveal the man she knew was there. Her eyes narrowed in her annoyance. "Who are you and what do you want?"

He had been watching her as a mere curiosity. It wasn't everyday that you saw a beautiful woman who could handle herself and had a kit as well. Unfortunately, when she brought the girl home after the oni attack and looked at him it was her eyes that demanded his attention. They reminded him of the misty mornings on the water, but showed great strength and wisdom. He had been traveling from village to village with no specific destination in mind when he came upon her. With nothing to hold him back his decision was made. To indulge his curiosity and thus followed her and the kit. He had heard of the powerful miko with gray eyes and seemingly limitless power and although she had introduced herself to the girl and her mother as Rae he knew better. She was the well-known Lady Kagome, the Shikon Miko, it was impossible that he was mistaken. Now here he was facing the woman he had hoped to someday meet.

"I apologize for disturbing you. My name is Takeda."

"Disturbing me? Is that what you call it and here I thought you were stalking us. You've been following us since the village. What do you want?"

He chuckled slightly, "I too was heading in this direction when you caught my eye in the village. I was hoping you would also be traveling this way."

"And if I wasn't? His eyes watched her closely while he stood against a tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest. For a brief moment her heart clenched as he reminded her of Inuyasha. She could also see the signs of desire and confidence in his eyes.

"Then it wouldn't have been difficult to change courses." He stood and walked to her slowly taking in her features as he drew closer. '_She is very beautiful_.' "I mean no disrespect I was only hoping for a traveling companion and had no true destination in mind. Besides traveling is safer in numbers as well as more enjoyable."

She watched him searching for any deceit, but found none. "I will accept your proposal _for now,_ but if you try to harm me or my kit your will regret it."

"I understand Lady Kagome." He watched her eyes immediately narrow in mistrust.

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows of the kind and courageous blue eyes miko that defeated Naraku."

"I see."

She stood and started walking towards camp and waved her hand for him to follow. '_Great, just what I need, another arrogant man in my life even if it is only temporary_,' she thought sarcastically. When she entered the campsite Shippo was waiting as well as ready to fight. "It's ok, Shippo."

He had known the stranger most likely would return with his mother. That's why he had caught the extra fish, but he was surprised by her use of his real name.

"I see he finally decided to show himself."

Takeda watched as the kit towered lowered his stance and grinned. "I'm surprised you waited so long to call me out, Lady Kagome, especially since it seems you both knew I was there."

"He says that there are few villages that we could go to that don't know who I am Shippo so the use of alternate names will apparently do us no good." She gave Takeda a smirk of her own. "We were actually hoping you'd go away at some point and your aura wasn't threatening so we weren't worried when you followed. I assumed you wanted to speak privately with me when you followed me to the hot springs," she paused while looking at him with scrutiny. "Or were you just trying to watch as a woman bathed."

Shippo rolled his eyes, "not another lecher." He watched the man closely and could feel the attraction he held for his mother.

'_She's a fiery one_,' he thought while watching her eyes blaze. "I did wish to speak to you, but thought it better not to interrupt your bath. It is not safe for a beautiful woman such as yourself to be unguarded, although I would have kept my back turned." He was slightly unnerved to see her eyes turn white.

'_Oh shit_,' thought Shippo trying to back away out of firing range. It wasn't often his mother became this angry, but when she did it was best to steer clear.

"Let me tell you something Takeda. I don't need your protection or anyone else's for that matter. I am fully capable of caring for my son and myself. If you are here out of some noble thought to protect us than you'd better leave now."

'Her eyes turn to ice when angered,' he noticed and made sure to remember it and watched as she took a warrior's stance.

"I assure you, Lady Kagome, I mean no disrespect. I am well aware of your reputation and the many stories of your skill. I merely meant that while bathing it is hard to watch everything around you, but I realized my concerns are unwarranted. I apologize for offending you."

Kagome turned to see Shippo grinning and rolled her eyes knowing that he was thinking the same thing she was. This guy could pass for Miroku's brother. "I'm going to take my bath now-in peace. Watch him for me Shippo."

She started walking back to the hot springs, but stopped and looked at the man over her shoulder. "Takeda, I hope you don't think I'll actually fall for that silver tongue of yours. Your flattery will get you nowhere with me or my son," she said than disappeared.

Shippo couldn't help but laugh at the dejected look on his face. Oh yes he could definitely be related to their long time friend. "So, how long do you plan on traveling with us?"

Takeda sat against a tree watching the young kitsune. "I'm not sure. I hope to be given the chance to better know you and your mother."

"My mother is a kind and generous woman who will help any who need her, but do not make the mistake of thinking she is naive. We have traveled the last five years with a monk who was a lecher and a con artist. She can spot either a mile away."

"I'll remember that." He looked up to see Kagome coming through the trees and felt his mouth go dry. She wore a blue top with black trim work that flowed to her knees with no sleeves and slits on both sides for easy movement. The leggings she wore were tight fitting and black that ended at her calf with black slippers. The outfit showed off muscled arms and legs as well as the curves of her body. It was enough to make any man hard with desire.

Shippo just shook his head as he handed a fish to her and Takeda, who took it with gratitude. '_You've got another admirer mother._'

Kagome paid no attention to the newcomer as she unrolled her sleeping bag and sat down. She sat with her legs crossed and closed her eyes while extending her aura looking for any danger that may be close by. Once satisfied that everything was safe a barrier was placed around them so they could rest easily.

He had watched the strange miko unroll her unusual bedding and place a protective barrier around the entire campsite. The unusual things that she possessed only roused his curiosity about her even more. When she fell asleep he turned to the young kitsune that watched him with distrusting eyes. "I give you my word, Shippo, I mean no harm to you or your mother." He only received a small nod of acknowledgement before leaning against a tree falling into a light sleep.

In the Western region a demon of immense power and beauty walked his lands occasionally taking in the scents on the night wind. He had started his search for the missing miko and had made a vow, to himself, that he would find her. Now his search begins.

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I've had a few ask me what pairing this will be and it will eventually be a Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing. Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 5

The next morning things started the same as usual with the addition of Takeda. He watched as Kagome and Shippo went about their normal routines of cooking breakfast and breaking down camp afterwards with an efficiency that spoke of years of practice.

"So, where are you traveling to?" asked Takeda.

Kagome smiled and looked at the sky. It was clear and promised to be a beautiful day. "Where ever our feet take us."

Although she tried to hide it there was a deep sadness in her smile and secrets in her eyes. Takeda had never met a woman so mysterious and hoped to unravel some of those secrets before their time was done.

He wasn't concerned about the traveling. He didn't have a home or family to worry about and although he could have used the excuse of wanting to protect her to stay close it wasn't needed. The way she fought she was as deadly as she was beautiful. She didn't need protection, but maybe he could offer her companionship. Something even he had longed for, but hadn't realized until now. Only time would tell. So together they started out on a new journey to see where things would lead them.

************************************************************************

'_I can't believe it's been three months already_,' thought Inuyasha. He was once more sitting in the Goshinboku staring into the distance. He'd left the village many times searching for his friend, but never found a trace of them. '_It's like she just disappeared. How can someone do that without leaving even a trace? Could she really not want to see me again?' _As he lost himself in his thoughts he failed to notice the scent of graveyard soil close by.

Kikyo watched as he sat deep in thought and knew what, or rather who, he was thinking about. '_Even after all this time he still thinks of her,' _she thought bitterly. '_No matter, I'll find her soon enough and once I do I'll take back my soul. Then he'll regret betraying me yet again.' _She looked at two of her soul stealers and nodded sending them in different directions before heading into the forest.

Kagome was looking at the leaves and wondering where the time had gone. When they had first set out on their own it was late spring. The leaves were green and lush and wild flowers vibrant with color and life. Now they were turning different shades of red, orange and yellows showing that fall was well under way and winter would not be far off.

"Soon we'll need to find a village to settle down in for the winter."

"That would be wise. Do you have someplace in mind?" asked Takeda.

He had grown to not only respect this woman that he'd spent so much time with he'd also grown to care and admire her as well. She was intelligent, beautiful, skillful and kind to all walks of life. She didn't kill unless it was the only option and it was never needlessly. He had watched her protect those that needed it whether they were human, youkai or even hanyou many many times. The one thing that he regretted though was that he hadn't opened her heart to him. At least not in the way he had hoped. He had made it abundantly clear that he would like to pursue a relationship with her, but she told him it would not be possible. She admitted that she cared for him as a friend, but it could never go beyond that. Their paths were to different to intertwine in that way. Shippo had told him that she had once been in love with someone, but he had hurt her so many times and had finally betrayed her to the point that she did not want to trust her heart to another. He could understand that.

Kagome grinned at Takeda. "I actually thought about heading west." The horror on Shippo's face made her laugh.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea mom," he said.

Takeda had been listening and wondered why the Western Lands seemed to spook the kit. "Is there something wrong that you aren't welcome there?"

Kagome smiled. "Shippo and I know the Lord, not only is he the one that trained me but he was a traveling companion until the defeat of Naraku. We don't normally trespass on his lands out of respect."

"He's the one that trained you in swordsmanship!?," exclaimed Takeda.

"Yes, he is. Have you ever seen him?"

"No, I haven't but I have heard he's unrivaled and deadly with a mere flick of his wrist," said Takeda.

"That is very true," said Kagome. "There are very few that have ever gone against him and lived."

"The guy scared the hell out of me when he first joined our group," said Shippo. "If we cross paths with him, Takeda, stay out of his way. I've seen him cut down those that interfered and it's not pretty."

For the first time Kagome opened up a little to him and he was glad. With the direction decided they headed out hoping to find a place to settle for the cold winter months.

It was only two days later that found a small village that bordered the Western Lands. It was small and looked like it was being repaired with several huts still smoking from the recent attack.

A young woman dressed in miko garb looked up when she felt a very powerful aura coming over the hill. As they came closer she could see that it consisted of two warriors one male, one female, and a kitsune.

'_How unusual_,' she thought making her way to them with her bow ready in case of attack.

"What do you want here?" she demanded.

Kagome noticed her unease and smiled warmly while bowing slightly. "Good afternoon. I am Kagome, this is my son Shippo, and this is Takeda," she said pointing to each in turn. "We were hoping you would be able to tell us if there is a place close by that we could spend the winter."

"What are you doing in the region?"

"We are merely travelers that go where we are needed."

The young miko looked at each of them carefully, but stopped at Kagome. "You're a miko."

"Yes, I am." She watched as the younger woman relaxed and smiled slightly.

"My name is Kimiko. I'm the current miko of this village. Please follow me."

She led them through the village into a hut on the outskirts. After following her inside they sat down and waited until she went to a cabinet pulling out tealeaves.

"I apologize, Lady Kagome, but we have had several youkai attacks recently. The villagers are growing weary and untrusting of those they don't know."

"I understand, but why are you being attacked?" asked Kagome.

"There are several rogue youkai in the area that take pleasure in killing those weaker than themselves. We've requested help, but have had no reply."

Kagome could see the misery in her eyes as well as in her aura. When she had walked through the village the air was thick with death, but in their eyes she could see a faint spark of hope. She looked to Shippo and Takeda who both gave a slight nod in approval.

"We will help you, Kimiko. In return we only ask for lodging for the winter if you will agree."

"Can you truly help us, Lady Kagome?"

Shippo smiled at the uncertainty in the woman's voice. "If anyone can help you it would me my mother," he said with confidence and pride.

"How is it she is your mother? She is human and you are youkai."

"I adopted him by youkai standards a few years ago," explained Kagome. She watched the different emotions cross her face. Disbelief. Confusion. Understanding. Acceptance. In many villages she had been called a traitor by other mikos. In their minds they were the pure ones while youkai were dark and evil. They considered it their duty to exterminate youkai not adopt them.

"You obviously have a large heart, Kagome-sama. There are few that would do such a thing." There was a comfortable silence while she poured tea and handed each their cups. It was then that she noticed the man at Kagome's side for the first time. He was handsome with beautiful eyes that only glanced at her for a moment before settling back on Kagome. She couldn't help the flash of envy she felt for having his attentions, but she pushed it aside. "We will gladly accept your help in return for lodging."

"Thank you. How often do these youkai attack?" asked Kagome.

"Every few moon cycles and because of the attacks many have fled to safer places with their families. You saw the results of the last attack. That was merely a few days ago."

"Don't worry, Kimiko, we'll do everything we can to help your village."

When they finished their discussion and tea they followed Kimiko outside and to one of the huts that still stood only to find it filled with injured and sick villagers.

"Lady Kagome, would you help me care for these people?" asked Kimiko.

"Of course, Shippo, Takeda, please go outside and see what you can do to help."

"Alright," said hippo. "Lets go Takeda."

Kagome watched as they left and went to the first patient who was a boy of eight or nine. He was covered in soot and ash with a nasty gash across his chest.

"Excuse me," she said gaining the attention of a nearby woman. "I need a buck of fresh water to cleanse these wound."

"Yes, miko-sama."

She watched the young girl hurry away and went back to checking the boy for other injuries. While she was looking him over he woke up and screamed in fear.

"Shhhhh. It's ok I won't hurt you. I'm here to help," she said softly trying to calm him down.

"Here is your water, miko-sama," said the young girl.

"Thank you." She turned to her patient and saw fear in his eyes. "It's ok. I'm going to clean you up and than I'm going to heal your wounds. Is that ok?" The only sign she got was a small nod. She grabbed a piece of cloth and after wetting it cleansed his face and body.

"What's your name little one," she asked gently.

He watched her for a moment debating if he should answer and after a few moments whispered, "Saske."

"It's nice to meet you, Saske, I'm going to heal you now so don't be afraid. Her eyes never lost contact with his as a warm violet glow surrounded them. She felt everything as it healed within minutes leaving a whole healthy child.

"There you go. That wasn't so bad-now was it?" With a grin she rose and went to the next patient repeating the process over and over with each one.

Kimiko watched with awe as this new miko healed illness, cuts and broken bones seemingly without any strain to herself. The very few mikos that she had encountered that had this ability could only heal a few illnesses or lacerations. No one had the power to heal broken bones or could heal more than a few people at a time. At the end of the afternoon the hut was cleared of everyone except Kimiko, Kagome, and Saske.

"How is it that you were able to heal so many? I have never seen anyone with your power before," asked Kimiko.

Kagome merely smiled and walked outside to see that many were working to rebuild the village. It always amazed her how fast people pulled together after disasters and continued on. This village had obviously seen more than their fair share and she planned to help with that. As she made her way to the forests surrounding the village she placed specific wards on various trees.

"We have warded the village many times, Kagome-sama, but the youkai have always broken through," said Kimiko.

"With these particular wards I'll know if they have broken or if they are nearby. We'll be able to deal with them than." She saw the nervousness in the others eyes and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I promise we'll get this resolved."

"Thank you."

Kagome walked around the outside of the village placing her wards and occasionally catching glimpses of her companions. They were helping with the hut repairs and with Shippo's claws to cut down trees it was making their work much easier and faster.

Over the next few days they helped to repair all of the huts and everyone was getting back to their usual routines. Kagome helped to care for the sick and also taught Kimiko new ways to heal as well as better protective wards. She had also noticed that the younger miko had taken an interest in her friend Takeda. Today she and her companions were given a small hut for their own use and were settling down for dinner.

"Kagome, would you take a walk with me after dinner," asked Takeda.

"Of course," she said.

The meal was eaten in comfortable silence and when everything was cleaned Kagome followed Takeda close to the forest. He led her to a large rock that was flat enough to sit on.

"Is everything alright, Takeda?"

"We have known each other for the last few moon cycles now and I've never hidden the fact that I'm attracted to you. You have also made it clear you are not looking for a husband or a lover and although I have respected that decision I would like to know why you will not consider me."

Kagome sighed knowing that this day would come. She looked to the stars seeking guidance and strength. "You are aware that I am the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

"You were the guardian," he said.

"No, Takeda, I _am _and always will be the Shikon's Guardian. You are a good man and one that deserves a life with a woman who can give you a family and a place to call home. I can't give that to you."

"You could become my wife and we could make a life together," he argued.

"There is no life for me!" she shouted stunning him while climbing from her seat to pace. "Do you even realize how many want me dead? Do you? I have demons and humans who want me dead because they can no longer get to the jewel or want me mated to them because of my title. Then there is Kikyo, the walking dead priestess, that wants me dead so she can claim my soul." She watched as he took in her words and cupped his cheek in her hand. "You are a good friend, but you deserve more than I can give. I have no choice. My destiny was chosen for me long ago. It's not one I would wish on anyone else nor would I ask anyone to share it with me," she said hoping he would understand. "Can you honestly tell me that you want a life filled with fighting and death?"

He wanted to tell her yes, that having her by his side would be all he ever needed and knew it would be a lie. In the time that they had spent together he'd seen her fight and injured over and over. She was right; it wasn't what he ultimately wanted.

'He finally understands,' she thought. "The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you. I'm sorry if I have."

Her voice was filled with sorrow and regret. "You're right. It's not a life I want and I don't know how you accept it. You are truly an amazing woman." He held her hands and pulled her into a hug wanting nothing more than to hold her if only for once.

"You would do well to release the miko before I take your head from you shoulders," said a deep baritone voice filled with promise.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock recognizing the deadly smooth voice and pulled herself from Takeda's embrace. A figure that she was very familiar with came from the shadows to stand in the moonlight.

"Sesshomaru."

Ok I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter. Please review and let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to say thank you for the great reviews that I have received. I know my updates may be a little slow but I also have a very busy life with work, family, and an incredible project that I hope will be underway soon. So please be patient with me and I'll update as often as possible.

Chapter 6

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. In front of her was Lord Sesshomaru in all of his glory. It was true that she had known they would eventually cross paths once more, but she hadn't expected it to be this soon.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said bowing low in respect. "It's a pleasure to see you again. What brings you here my Lord?"

"I received a letter requesting assistance." He wouldn't tell her that he'd been searching for her or that her screams had drawn his attention. A slight movement from behind her caught his attention. It was the male that had attempted to gain the miko's favor. He knew that he had been unsuccessful with a discrete sniff he found that she was still untouched.

'_He is of no consequence_,' he thought after looking him over briefly.

"Kimiko told us that she'd sent for help because of the attacks, but I had no idea that she'd contacted you," said Kagome.

"Kagome," whispered Takeda.

"Yes? Oh, I'm so sorry. Takeda, this is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Lord Sesshomaru this is my friend Takeda."

"It's an honor, Lord Sesshomaru," said Takeda bowing low.

"Hnnn."

"Please, Sesshomaru, come into our hut and we'll tell you what we know."

"Very well, miko." He followed the pair into the small hut where the kit was waiting.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's good to see you again," said Shippo. He wasn't surprised when the only acknowledgement was a small nod of the lord's head.

Everyone sat down and Kagome explained what she had been told about the attacks. She also explained about the wards she had put up. Although many thought they were supposed to keep youkai completely out this wasn't the case. They were in place to keep those with evil intentions out and to alert Kagome if one slipped past. Sesshomaru had no such intentions concerning the village and that is why she wasn't warned of his presence until he had spoken to her.

"It seems as if, once more, you have everything under control," stated Sesshomaru.

"We'll see. No further attacks have occurred in the time that we've been here and no one with ill intent has approached the wards."

"I see and once this threat has been dealt with where will you go?"

"Actually, we planned on staying here for the winter."

"Hnn." He stood and walked to the door and looked at her over his shoulder. "Come," he stated knowing she would follow.

Kagome merely shook her head at his never-ending demands. As usual, he was silent as they walked until he decided to speak.

"I was surprised you left the half-breed so quickly."

"It was unavoidable. Kikyo would stop at nothing to gain my soul. I left to protect the others and Shippo."

"So now you wander from village to village. You should have just killed her."

Kagome chuckled at his oh so typical answer. If it bothered you- kill it. That seemed to be his life's motto.

"As much as I would like to I could never hurt Inuyasha that way. I'm giving them a chance, but I did warn him that if she came after me she would die."

"You are aware it's only a matter of time before she starts her search."

"I am." They walked in companionable silence neither in much of a hurry. While they had searched for Naraku he had taken on the role of sensai and trained her in multiple weapons as well as her powers. By the time he had finished with her she was every bit as deadly as he.

"You will finish your obligation here and then come to the Western Palace."

"What?" asked Kagome looking at him with shock clearly written on her face.

"Do not make me repeat myself, miko. You and the kit would be safer there."

"I don't doubt that, Lord Sesshomaru, but why would you wish for us to join you? You yourself made it so that I could protect my son and myself. I did not think you would concern yourself with us any further."

He stopped and watched her with cold hard eyes. "My reasons are my own, miko. Do not question them."

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, but while I appreciate everything you have done for me I will not just blindly do as I'm told…..not anymore," she added in a whisper.

His eyebrow arched at her statement. He'd known that she would more than likely argue because she hadn't been given a reason. She was fiercely independent and refused to rely on anyone as she once had the half-breed. It was one of the things that he admired about her, but would never admit it.

"I assumed that you would want to stay somewhere safe with your kit."

If it was one thing she had learned from the inu, no matter how much she respected him, it was that he never did anything that didn't benefit or suit his needs. Even her training had been because of the need to make sure that Naraku was defeated once and for all. The question was what would he gain by her staying with him.

"I will think about it, Lord Sesshomaru, and speak to Shippo."

"See that you do….Kagome."

She looked at him in astonishment. It was very seldom he used her name and she wondered why he had now. Together they walked until the moon was high saying very little else before he followed her back to the hut.

Sesshomaru watched her bed down for the night under the watchful eyes of the kit and the untrusting gaze of the human male. She was cautious of his offer of that there was no doubt nor was she completely trusting as she once was. The constant betrayals of the half-breed had taught her harsh lessons, but they were ones that served her well. She was no longer the foolish naïve girl that he had first met. Now she was a grown woman. Her naivety and innocence had been replaced by knowledge and experience. After a brief glance at her he wondered how much she had truly changed.

The next morning everyone woke and went about their ritual before going to help out in the village.

"If you would please, Sesshomaru, come with me. You should meet the village miko, Kimiko, so that she can explain in more detail what is going on here."

The village showed signs of destruction and the villagers cringed away from the Taiyouki. The scent of their fear and lack of hygiene was disgusting so he decided to stay close to the miko that led him. Although he did not truly care about humans it was his duty as Lord to settle disputes and protect those that resided on his land.

Several frantic villagers had told Kimiko that a demon was in the village being accompanied by Kagome. Although most of them were panicked she wasn't. Even in the short time they had known each other she knew that Kagome would not bring someone into their midst that intended harm to the village.

A powerful aura caught her attention and by following it she found not only Kagome, but a youkai as well. He was tall with pale features and long silver head. He had stripes on his on his cheeks and his eyelids and on his forehead was the symbol of his lineage, a crescent moon. Before her stood the Western Lord.

"Kimiko, this is Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He received your request for help," said Kagome.

"My Lord," she bowed lowly, "I am humbled that you would take the time to visit our village personally."

"What has been happening here, miko?"

She shivered at the coldness in his voice. "Our village has been attacked at random for the last several moon cycles by the same band of demons."

As she continued with her account of what had been happening Sesshomaru took in the surroundings. He could smell the blood that had been spilt and the ones responsible even though the scent was old and faded. It would be best to take care of this as quickly as possible. The sooner he could leave this place the better.

"It will be dealt with," he stated not bothering to look at the village miko before heading towards the forest.

"Everything will be fine, Kimiko," Kagome assured before following the Taiyoukai.

"I hope so," she whispered watching as the pair went beyond her sight. Although she worried more for Kagome's safety than the Lord's she assured herself that both were powerful and capable of handling themselves. With a shake of her head she decided to tend the herb garden next to her hut.

Sesshomaru didn't speak until they were alone and outside the village borders. "Have you thought about my proposal, miko?"

"No, I have not spoken to Shippo yet."

"I would suggest you do so-soon. My offer is not to be taken lightly."

"I'm aware of that," she said calmly.

They didn't have time to discuss anything else before dark auras approached. They both withdrew their swords and waited. At the edge of the clearing five figures stopped and watched them with deadly intent each withdrawing their own weapons. They were all tall with well built bodies that seemed to scream strength. There was one that stood out in front of the others. He was tall with shoulder length black hair and golden eyes. He wore black clothing and held a long sword. They were all panther youkai.

The others were just as deadly looking and Kagome couldn't help, but shiver in anticipation. It had been a while since she had fought by her sensai's side. The fact that these were panther youkai meant they would be strong and fast. They were by nature, territorial and apparently they had claimed this area. It would explain why they had continually attacked the village. It was good land and they didn't want to share.

He had seen the little onna shiver and knew that she was terrified of him. "I am Hiro and I rule these lands. If you wish to live I suggest you leave immediately. However," she said with a lustful smirk, "leave the onna. She would be fun to play with."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru seethed with fury. "I rule the lands whelp," growled Sesshomaru. "I am Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." His voice was cold and promised death to those that dared to defy him.

"Not for long, dog," hissed one of the cats before attacking.

They immediately went on the defensive as they were surrounded. The one that had not waited for the others immediately had his head removed from his shoulders. The others, more cautious, circled looking for an opening to attack. When another with spiked hair and red hakama attacked Kagome she blocked him with her own sword.

"You'll have to do much better than that, kitten," she taunted.

"Bitch, I'll have you on your knees begging for death before I'm through with you," he hissed.

"Are you sure," she asked as a slow grin spread across her hips and decided to drop her spells.

All of the opponents stopped when they felt her power raise.

"Come on kitty. What are you waiting for?" she smiled.

The panther growled his fury and charged her in a blind rage with his sword held high wanting nothing more than to kill her. Kagome was easily parried the attack and slashed the demon across the torso turning him to ash before he could scream.

"Two down three to go," she sang.

The remaining demons roared and attacked at once. They used their swords and claws trying to cut down their prey while Kagome and Sesshomaru easily evaded their attacks.

Sesshomaru was already bored with them. Their fighting skills were even worse than the half-breed's in his opinion. There was no refinement only brute strength and no though what so ever about the attacks themselves. He decided to end their miserable lives quickly so with a flick of his wrist his whip sliced them all in two at the waist.

"Pathetic," he said looking at their corpses.

Kagome turned to follow, but something in the distance caught her eye so she followed it. As she got closer she could see the familiar form of Kikyo's soul collector. It's gaze was penetrating as it looked at her before trying to flee. Kagome raised her hand and let loose a small burst of her power purifying the creature.

"So it begins," she whispered.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize how right she was.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

As always thank you for being patient with me and the updates and for the wonderful reviews I have received.

Chapter 7

Takeda was searching for Kagome. He'd been worried about the Taiyoukai that hadn't left her side since arriving. He wasn't worried about her being harmed; it was the look in his eyes that had bothered him. Possession. Lust. Longing. He knew the look of a man who wanted a woman and the fact that he wanted her didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. It was true he himself had wanted her, but he'd thought long and hard about what she'd said the night before. All of the fighting he done while with her had only proved her statements-there was no future for them. He knew that if anyone could give her any peace in her life it would be the powerful demon.

He headed to Kimiko's small hut and found her in the small herb garden pulling weeds. For the first time, since they'd come, he actually looked at her and found her to be quite pretty. She had long blackish brown hair with large doe like eyes and soft looking lips. Her stature was small and though he knew she held some power she still gave the appearance of needing protection. She had a different allure than Kagome all together. Kagome radiated confidence and power with an underlying tone of warmth, kindness and love. Kimiko although confident in what she could do had no illusions about her limits. They both held many of the same qualities, but were still different as well.

Kimiko, although having been in some battles, still had a certain innocence about her. Her life was usually quiet with the exception of recently and the more he thought about it the more he wanted that life for himself as well.

'_Kagome was right_.' No matter how attracted he was to her the life she led would not allow her a peaceful existence. The time he'd spent with her moving from one devastated village to another had made him crave peace and simplicity. '_Perhaps it is time to settle down.'_

"Kimiko," he called. When she nearly fell over in surprise he chuckled. The light tint of red that brushed her cheeks was cute and made him want to see it there more often. "Have you seen Kagome recently?"

She stood and glared at him with her hands on her hips while laughter lit his eyes and wished that for once he had come to see her. "She went with Lord Sesshomaru. I'd say they probably went hunting."

"That sounds like her," he said.

Kimiko sighed, "don't worry, Takeda, I know she'll be fine and will come back safely to you." She laid a hand on his arm hoping to comfort him and was surprised when his own hand rested on hers.

"I know she will. I'd like to talk to you if you have a few moments."

"Alright," she said curious about what he could possibly want to talk to her about.

Together they sat under a tree in comfortable silence while Takeda gathered his thoughts.

"With Lord Sesshomaru here I'm afraid that he may be taking Kagome and Shippo with him when he leaves," he said looking to the sky.

"Why would he do that?" she exclaimed.

He looked at her with surprise. "Kimiko, do you not know who Kagome is?"

"She's a miko, like me, only much more powerful."

Takeda smiled, it was unusual that another miko would not know his friend by name or sight, but wasn't surprised that Kagome had not enlightened her. "Kagome is the miko and guardian of the Shikon no Tama and Lord Sesshomaru is her sensai. She is the one that defeated the half demon Naraku with his help."

She felt all of the blood drain from her face at his declaration. "The miko of the Shikon no Tama?" she whispered.

"Yes." The shock on her face was evident so he gave her time to regain her wits. "I've decided that if possible I'd like to stay here for awhile maybe even settle down if things go right."

"Why here?" she asked.

"It's quiet and I've seen enough fighting and bloodshed in the last few months to last a lifetime."

"What about Kagome? I thought you loved her?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "I care about her very much. At one time I wanted more, but not now. She is a dear friend and I worry for her, but I know that with Lord Sesshomaru she will be safe."

Kimiko stared at the village taking in all she'd been told. She knew she wanted him to stay and get to know him better, but how long would he stay before he wanted to travel again?

"You may stay as long as you like, Takeda," she said.

"Thank you."

Kagome sought out her son's aura and found him talking to a pretty village girl name Sakuya. As much as she hated to a decision needed to be made about their future and she would not make it without his consent. She'd always known that Kikyo would come after her it was only a matter of time. She wasn't afraid of the dead woman, not by any means, but she was concerned about the innocent people that might get caught in the crossfire.

"Shippo, I need to speak with you please," she called.

"Is everything alright?" he asked after saying goodbye to the girl.

"We have some things to discuss," she said.

He merely nodded instincts telling him that this was not a discussion for others to hear and followed them to the hut.

Kagome looked at her son. They had been traveling for so long now and she regretted not being able to give him a stable home. He had seen too much for his young age no matter how much she wished differently.

"Shippo, Sesshomaru and I have taken care of the demons that were attacking the village. As we were leaving though I noticed something in the trees watching us." There was apprehension in his eyes and wished she could ease it. "It was one of Kikyo's soul stealers."

"Damn it. Why can't that dead bitch leave you alone or go back to hell?" he growled.

"I'm sorry, Shippo."

"Mom, it's not your fault. That bitch wants something that no long belongs to her."

"Shippo, my soul was never hers and she knows it."

"What are you referring to? Asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighted. "I am not the reincarnation of Kikyo. I am a soul designed specifically by the shikon to be its protector."

"And the dead miko is aware of this?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes."

"Than why is she still coming after you?" asked Shippo.

"I see." At the kit's confusion he elaborated. "Is it no obvious kit? She wants Kagome's power and revenge."

"Revenge?" he questioned.

"Does the half breed not care for her. If it had not been for Kagome making the choice for him he may have eventually chosen her over the dead one. She wants him to suffer in knowing she is dead."

"I see," he did and it only made him hate the spiteful bitch more.

Shippo, Lord Sesshomaru has asked that we come with him to the Western Palace," Kagome said softly.

"For how long?"

"As long as you wish," said Sesshomaru. "It will be someplace safe for you both and I would also take on the task of your training as I did with your mother."

Kagome looked at him stunned. "You would?"

"I would. I have no doubt that you are training him in combat, but I have a general that would be able to train him in the kitsune ways."

The way her son's eyes lit up was undeniable and the choice was made even if she hadn't spoken.

"What about Takeda," asked Shippo.

"I'll be staying here," he said walking in. He had caught the last of their conversation and decided to answer his question. "I thought you might be leaving with Lord Sesshomaru, so I've already spoken to Kimiko."

"Are you sure, Takeda," Kagome asked.

He kneeled in front of her and gathered one of her hands between his with a smile. "Yes, I'm sure. You've shown me that life is precious and short. It's time I found a place to settle down in and maybe start a family." He leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss not hearing the low growl of displeasure from the Taiyouka.

When he pulled back Kagome smiled and cupped his cheek. "You're a good man and someone I'm proud to call a friend." She pushed him back slightly and pulled her power into her hands. When she was done she held a thin silver chain that held a charm with the kanji for protection hanging from it. "Wear this for me, it will keep you safe."

"Thank you." He felt her power warm and welcoming run through his body and shivered slightly before he looked at her once more. "When will you leve?"

She looked to Sesshomaru who gave a small nod of acceptance. "In the morning."

"So soon. What about the village?"

"We've already taken care of those demons and with the wards no one meaning harm will be allowed into the village."

"I'm sure everyone will be grateful. You should talk to Kimiko though. She was unaware of who you are and was shocked when I told her."

"I'll go find her," she said and left. Kagome searched for the other miko and found her still sitting under the tree that Takeda had left her under at the edge of the village. Not saying anything she sat down and waited for the questions she knew would be asked. She didn't have to wait long.

"Why did you not tell me you are the Shikon Miko?" she asked sullenly.

"It is merely a title," said Kagome.

"It is one of honor."

"Yes, it is, but I have never been one for formality. I prefer to be known and judged by my actions not my title."

"If we had known who you were though," started Kimiko.

"Than you would have treated my title with respect and may not have come to know me as a person. I like the friendship we have and I refuse to have a title make any difference."

Kimiko stared at her in shock. She'd never met anyone that didn't use their title to their advantage. Now that she thought about it not once had Kagome even hinted as to who she really was and neither had her companions. It made it even easier to see why so many held her in high regards.

"I understand, Kagome. I am also glad that we have come to know each other."

"Good. Shippo and I leave in the morning with Lord Sesshomaru. Takeda, as I'm sure you're aware, has decided to stay and the demons that were attacking have been taken care of. I would like to ask that you please watch over him for me."

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you." She wasn't going to tell her that she had seen the shy glances toward her friend."

"Thank you, Kagome. I don't know how we can ever repay you for all you've done."

"I don't expect payment. Just take care of the villagers and Takeda. He really is a good man."

Kimiko smiled and tried to hide the light blush that dusted her cheeks. By the way Kagome chuckled she knew that she'd seen.

"It's getting late. Would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Kagome.

"I'd like that very much."

"Good."

The two women walked back to the small hut that was her home for the last night and started to prepare their evening meal. Kagome sat between Shippo and Sesshomaru so that Kimiko could take her place next to Takeda. The next few hours were spent enjoying each others company before the humans started drifting to sleep one by one leaving only the demons awake.

Shippo had noticed the Taiyoukai's attention to his mother and couldn't help, but wonder if he was interested in her. If he was it was a match he would gladly agree to. Unlike Inuyasha he would be loyal only to his mate and never stray. He would also protect and care for her above all others. As he too lay down he vowed to keep an eye on them both.

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 8

Kagome woke the next morning and with Shippo's help gathered their few belongings before leaving the hut that they had called home briefly. As they walked through the village with Sesshomaru everyone stopped and bowed showing their respect and gratitude. Many of the children gave them flowers and asked that they come back to visit. Kagome smiled at each of them and promised to return in the spring. At the edge of the village Kimiko and Takeda waited for them.

"Lady Kagome, I wanted to thank you for all you have done, as well as you Shippo. Lord Sesshomaru, I would also like to thank you for coming to our aid. We will forever be in your debt," she said bowing low.

"There's no need to bow, Kimiko," Kagome said softly. "We are friends. I am happy we could have helped."

"Kagome, please take care of yourself. I will always cherish the time we spent together and the things I have learned from you," said Takeda.

He held her hand between his and pulled her into one last embrace, much to the displeasure of the Taiyoukai. He had learned a great deal in his travels with her including how precious life, friendship and family are. With a kiss to her forehead he stepped away.

"We will be back in the spring to visit. If you need me you know where I'll be."

"Take care of her, Lord Sesshomaru. She's a very special woman," said Takeda.

Sesshomaru just looked at him with cold eyes and a stoic expression before nodding his head slightly.

"Come, we must return to the Western Palace."

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru," she said. They followed him away from the village and into the forest where Kagome let her aura flare one final time giving more power to the protective scrolls.

They walked all day in companionable silence stopping only occasionally for a short breaks. It wasn't until the sky was darkening that they stopped.

While they made camp Sesshomaru was stalking a large deer to feed, if courting went well, his future mate. The thrill of hunting always heated his blood and although this time was no different it was the thought of another pursuit that occupied his mind. For months he'd watched and anticipated taking the miko for his own. After the final battle he had decided to check up on his wards before coming back to begin the courting process. What he had come back to was a missing miko and an emotional half-breed. Since then he'd spent most of his time trying to track her down. Now she would be staying within the walls of his palace.

In the distance was his prey fleeing on nimble legs and fear rolling off it in waves so thick that he could nearly taste it. He merely chased it enjoying the hunt until he used his deadly claws to end its life.

A short time later he returned to camp with the deer meat. The kit was leaning against a tree sharpening sturdy branches to hold whatever catch was brought back over the fire to cook. What caught his attention though was the miko. She sat on her strange bedding with her legs tucked to her side. She wore a light blue sleeping yukata that ended at her knees with slits on the side for easy movement. While under that she wore form-fitting leggings that showed strong elegant legs. She was a sight to behold and he was determined she would belong to him.

Shippo was sitting quietly when the Taiyoukai returned with fresh meat. The smell of desire and possessiveness was brief, but not missed. It only confirmed his suspicions of the demon wanting his adoptive mother.

Sesshomaru silently handed the meat to the miko who took it with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," said Kagome. "How long will it be until we reach the palace?" she asked while working.

"Tomorrow midday if we keep the same pace." He sat down not far from her and leaned against a tree. From his current position he would be able to watch her without interference.

Kagome looked up and met molten gold eyes. They were cold and hard just as they'd always been, but there was something else there just under the surface.

"I have questions, Kagome."

"I will answer what I can, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Why do you no longer smell like a human?"

"What do you mean?" She should have known he'd catch the difference in her scent.

"Do not toy with me miko. All humans have the scent of death on them, it's a sign of mortality yet you do not."

"I see," she said and looked to her son. He nodded in agreement. "When the jewel merged with me I was visited by Midoriko. I was told that I was in fact a soul created specifically by the shikon to become its eternal protector. I was made immortal and given the power contained within. The others do not know of this."

"So you are immortal now?"

"Yes."

"Why do you not wish for your friends to know?" he asked curiously.

"I do not want their sorrow for what has happened."

"Sorrow?"

He truly didn't understand she realized. "You have always known that you would live for centuries," she explained. "I was lucky to make it through the final battle with Naraku. Now I'm immortal and will have to watch as those I care for live, grow old and die. Then there are those who will come for me wanting nothing more than power. Since I have come here I've been fighting and now I wonder if it will ever end."

"There are few that would attack someone under my protection. You will be safer at the Western Palace than anywhere else."

Kagome merely nodded. Although she believed him she knew that in a palace consisting primarily of demons there were bound to be problems.

The rest of the evening consisted of small talk and after the deer meat was eaten Kagome laid down for the night.

Shippo watched his mother and felt as she formed a barrier around the camp. '_Even while she sleeps she protects others.' _It was his duty to protect her as well as her son.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he called quietly. The only answer he received was a slight turn of the head.

"I am aware, just as Kagome is, that you would not invite us to stay at your home if it did not benefit you in some way. As her son I would like to know what your intentions are towards my mother."

He watched the kit until he started to fidget slightly, but he did not turn away from him. '_He has more spine than most.'_

"I intend to make her my mate and Lady of the Western Lands."

"Why," he wanted to be sure that he didn't want her for the wrong reasons.

"There are many reasons kit. I plan to court her properly once we get to the palace and I can assure you that she will be treated with respect."

Shippo nodded his consent. There was no doubt in his mind that the demon lord would pursue Kagome to the fullest extent, but if he could not find it in himself to love her than it would be for nothing. She had learned her lesson well by Inuyasha's hand.

The next morning Kagome woke and performed her normal morning ritual before they left. The walk was pleasant with a cool breeze. True to his word about midday the Western Palace came into view. It was a large traditional Japanese home surrounded by tall thick stonewalls.

Sesshomaru watched her reaction to his home and now hers. The look of appreciation and awe filled him with pride.

"Its beautiful," whispered Kagome.

"Thank you."

As they walked through the large iron gates Kagome noticed the large inu soldiers watching her closely. She merely nodded in greeting and continued on.

Inside the doors was a large open receiving room that was furnished sparingly, but still lavish. On the walls hung beautiful tapestries and in a few corners stood flower arrangement Kagome guessed were additions from Rin.

"Where is Rin," asked Kagome.

"She is in with her sensais, but she should be out soon." He looked at the kit and came to another decision. "Shippo will also start attending classes as well."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," said Shippo.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked down a hallway to the left of the receiving room. He stopped at one door and opened it. The walls were painted green while the furniture was a deep red. In the middle of the room a large futon covered in green silk stood. The wooden floors shone from excessive polishing. It was beautiful.

"This will be your room, Shippo."

'Holy shit,' was the first thing that ran through his mind. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," he managed to stutter.

"You're welcome. My ward's room is next door to yours and Kagome's room will be down the hall." He didn't wait for an answer, but started walking down the hall again.

Kagome followed until he came to another door near the end of the hallway and opened it gesturing her inside. It nearly took her breath away. The room was similar to Shippo's with gleaming floors and furniture. The walls were shades of blue and the large bed was covered in silks of white with blue trim. On one wall a small feminine desk stood ready to use. There were also two other doors in the room, but she didn't comment on them. At the foot of the bed stood two large chests hand carved with the Western Lord's crest.

"I hope this is to your satisfaction, Kagome." He'd had this room designed specifically with her in mind. She was to be his lady and he would give her only the best.

"It's gorgeous, Lord Sesshomaru, but I don't deserve a room like this." She strode gingerly to the room afraid to touch anything.

"Nonsense, you would offend me by not accepting. I will also be having appropriate attire made for you both." He walked to a set of doors and opened them revealing a balcony that overlooked the gardens. When he heard her soft gasp he nearly smirked.

A light knock on the door interrupted his amusement. His ward, Rin, walked into the room with a brilliant smile aimed at the woman by his side. She had grown in the five years she had been with him. Now she was thirteen summers old and had calmed some under his influence, but the one thing that had never changed was her love of flowers. She made sure to fill his home with them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so glad to see that you've returned," she said.

"Thank you, Rin."

"Is it true, Lady Kagome? Shippo said that you both would be staying here now."

The excitement that shone in her eyes made Kagome smile. "Yes, Rin, it's true."

The young girl couldn't contain her happiness and threw her arms around Kagome's waist giving her a hug. The older woman couldn't help, but return it. As they embraced the door opened again and her son walked in chuckling.

"I thought I'd find her in here with you."

Rin looked up with a light blush staining her cheeks. She let go of the miko and stood with her hands twisted together.

Sesshomaru watched as his ward, for the first time in a very long time lost control of her emotions and attached herself to the miko. Although he wouldn't show it he was glad to have made her so happy. Over the years he'd come to care for her and silently considered her his pup.

"Perhaps we should allow them to rest before dinner, Rin," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she sighed before leaving.

"Shippo, why don't you go clean up as well," said Kagome.

"Yes, mother." He left as instructed leaving the two adults alone once more.

"I assume you with to bathe, Kagome." He pointed to one of the side doors. "Through there is a bathing chamber. It is already stocked with everything you will need."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"In the chest you will find fresh kimonos and slippers." With barely a sound he walked out leaving behind a stunned young woman.

In the village of Edo Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku. He had always thought that if Kikyo were by his side he'd be happy. Instead he and his friends were miserable and the villagers kept their distance from Kikyo. No one trusted the miko and she made no effort to change their opinions.

With Kagome gone her hatred and resentment only seemed to grow. She had told him once that Kagome had taken everything from her. She had her soul, replaced her in his heart and had even taken her place in the village. What made it worse was he couldn't deny it now.

In the time Kagome had been gone he'd come to see what the woman he'd once loved had become and it honestly made him sick. What worried him even more was that she'd been sending her soul stealers out only keeping a few for her purposes.

As much as he wanted to deny it he knew that she was looking for his friend. He also knew that if she confronted Kagome she would die and he was beginning to wish she would.

Please review. I hoped you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok. I'm sorry about the lack of update, but I do have a good reason. Not only did my computer completely keel over and I had to buy a new one, but I have also written my first romance novel and it is being published. I have just given my consent and final approval for everything and now with any luck it will be on shelves within the next couple of months. So wish me luck.

Chapter 9

Kagome sat on the balcony overlooking the gardens. She had already bathed and put on one of the kimonos given to her. It was a pale blue with black sakura blossoms stitched throughout and a matching black obi wrapped around her waist setting it off beautifully. Even in this beautiful setting she still wasn't completely at ease. Her thoughts were focused on why she had been brought here and what Sesshomaru could possibly want from her.

"Perhaps it was for Rin's benefit," she whispered to herself. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and she knew it was someone that was sent to escort her to dinner. When she opened her door though she wasn't expecting to see the Western Lord himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He was dressed differently than she was used to. In place of his usual white clothing he wore all black making his features stand out more than normal. It was hard to deny that he was a very attractive male.

He was very pleased with the woman in front of him. She wore one of the kimonos he had personally chosen for her. It clung to her body showing off womanly curves and the colors only enhanced her beauty. In his eyes she was the only one worthy enough to stand by his side.

"I've come to escort you to dinner, Kagome," he said while offering his arm. The smile she gave was both warm and shy making him want to see it more often.

"Thank you." She gently rested her hand on his arm surprised at the gesture. Together they made their way to the dining hall in a companionable silence.

When they entered the room the children were already there sitting on the left side of the table. Sesshomaru guided her to sit on his right.

The room itself was not overly large and had a traditional table in the center with pillows surrounding it. In one of the corners stood a vase filled with flowers while a few tapestries hung from the walls. The floors were a dark wood shined to a glossy finish. It was obviously used for informal dining. Once Sesshomaru sat down the servants brought in several dishes surprising Kagome and Shippo at the sheer amount of food presented to them. They had never had such a feast in front of them before. They all waited until Sesshomaru took a sip of his tea signaling that they could start the meal.

"Lady Kagome, will you read to me tonight," asked Rin.

"I'm sorry, Rin, but there are things that I need to discuss with Kagome tonight. Perhaps, tomorrow would be a better time," said Sesshomaru.

The child nodded her head in understanding as well as Kagome when he glanced at her. He could see the curiosity and nervousness in her eyes and wondered briefly what she would do when she found out exactly why she was here. It was true that their relationship had never been based on trust and friendship. Instead it had been made out of necessity and curiosity on his part. Now, he needed to correct that mistake.

When the meal had been eaten and the children sent to their chambers Sesshomaru led Kagome outside into the gardens. The night was clear with the moon full and the fragrance of the many different flowers could be found everywhere. It was the perfect time to reveal part of his plans for the priestess. He guided her to a large stone that had been carved into a bench by his sire centuries ago. It was placed under a weeping willow that was so large it's branches draped over the koi pond close by. It was a place he came to for peace and to calm his beast when needed.

"You are curious about my intentions are you not," he started looking at her.

She looked directly into his eyes and kept her gaze firm. "I am."

"I have brought you here for many reasons, Kagome. I would like for you to teach Rin and Shippo. Secondly, I would ask that while you are here, you are to run my household in my stead."

"Run... your household," she stuttered.

"Yes, while you are here you will assume the duties that are normally attended to by the Lady of the West."

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is a great honor that you would give me, but I don't know anything about running a home. Especially one as large as this."

"I'm sure you will handle it well. I will have someone help you until you can better acquaint yourself with the day to day chores."

"You have never trusted me, Lord Sesshomaru. Why now?"

Her gaze was steady and her eyes as well as her body rigid. This was a woman intent on the truth and would not have it any other way.

"You are to be a guest in my home. Knowledge and power are very valuable in any ally. I would be a fool not to use them for my own benefit. As for trust I know you well enough to know that you would protect this castle and those inside from harm."

"And this is all you want from me?" she asked skeptically.

"For now."

She wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that. It meant that he was considering other possibilities.

"So that we are clear, Sesshomaru. If you ask me to do _anything_ I don't approve of I will leave with or without your consent."

"You have no need for concern, priestess. I will not ask you to go against your own nature." he stood once more offering her his arm. "Come, it is late. I'll escort you back to your rooms."

"Alright."

The walk back to her chamber was done in silence. As Kagome opened the door and began to walk in a hand on her shoulder stopped her. When she turned to face him he pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She was stunned. This was not the sweet and tender kiss she'd always dreamed of. It was demanding, passionate and consuming.

He wanted a taste of her and refused to be denied. What he hadn't been counting on was how sweet she actually was. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist pulling her closer while his other hand gripped the base of her neck holding her in place. With skill he pushed past her sealed lips to taste and explore her to the fullest.

She fought to break through the haze his onslaught caused and ripped herself from his arms. Her back hit the stone wall as she fought to regain her breath. This was something unexpected. Never had she imagined or even considered that anything like this would happen.

The way she looked. Disheveled. Fragile. Innocent. It made him want her all the more. With the control he was renowned for he stepped back.

"Good night," he said and calmly walked away.

On shaky legs she walked into her room and sat down. She was confused about the seemingly cold demon's action and what game he could possibly be playing.

"It doesn't matter," she frowned. "I'm not here for his entertainment and if that's what he's looking for he's in for a disappointment."

Sesshomaru stood at the window looking out. He could still taste her on his lips. It was strange how he'd never realized how small she actually was until she'd been in his arms.

_'She would probably be leery of being alone with him for a little while after the nights events_,' he thought with a smirk. _'Whatever futile attempts she makes will be useless. It is only a matter of time before we're mated.'_

Kikyo stood on the outskirts of the forest looking to the west. The soul stealer she'd sent there had been destroyed a short time ago. Even though she could not see who the culprit had been she had felt the miko powers when it was hit. The only reasonable explanation was it had to be the other miko trying to hide from her.

_'She'll learn soon enough it's impossible to hide from me_.' No one knew the extent of her bond with the soul stealers. She always knew their general location regardless of how far away they were or if something happened to them. They were after all what kept her alive-so to speak.

Looking back towards the village only for a moment she turned and started making her way west. If Inuyasha and his friends knew she was going to kill the bitch they'd try to stop her. She couldn't allow that. She would lay claim to the soul they shared and the life that had been taken so long ago.

Through the night she traveled and well into the following day. It was vital that she put as much distance as possible between her and Inuyasha. Briefly she wondered how long it would take him to realize she was gone.

Inuyasha was furious. That bitch had taken off during the night and he could only guess where she was going. It only pissed him off even more that he hadn't noticed her absence until the day was nearly over.

"Miroku. Sango," he bellowed. "Get your asses out here now."

His friends made their way outside calmly used to his tirades.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. The hanyou was beyond agitated and pacing.

"Bout damn time, Miroku. She could've already found her by now. We have to go," he shouted.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," he said trying to make sense of what was going on. "And tell us what's happened."

All he wanted to do was growl and scream in frustration. "Kikyo left sometime during the night. I think she's gone after Kagome. Damn it."

"Inuyasha, if she has gone to look for Kagome than the only thing she'll find is her own death. Kagome warned her of that before she left."

"We have to protect her, Miroku."

Miroku held up his hand. "We don't know where she is and even if we did she is more than capable of handling the situation."

"Kikyo headed west into Sesshomaru's territory."

"I doubt Lord Sesshomaru wojuld harm Kagome, Inuyasha," said Sango.

"What makes you so sure? That bastard could have killed her and Shippo both and we'd never know it."

"He has more honor than that, Inuyasha. They became friends of sorts before we defeated Naraku and he trained her personally." What she wouldn't tell him was that she believed he had a personal interest in her miko friend. When she'd been told he'd come looking for Kagome it only strengthened that belief.

"You don't get it do you. Kikyo is obsessed with Kagome. She's been sending out her sould stealers trying to track her down," he screamed throwing up his hand in frustration. Did they not realize how serious this was?

"Kagome can feel when she's around, Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"What? How?"

"Haven't you ever wondered how it affected Kagome to be missing part of her soul?" the guilt on his face answered his question. "She came to me shortly after I started traveling with you. Because her soul wasn't complete she was in constant pain."

"Why the hell didn't she tell me?"

"What would you have done, Inuyasha?" demanded Sango. "At the time the only thing you cared about was your revenge and your precious Kikyo. Kagome refused to say anything because she knew you would never let Kikyo go."

"When Kikyo was nearby her pain became nearly unbearable for her so I taught her how to meditate to cope with it. Now she does it subconsciously," said Miroku.

"Why would it be worse?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango both looked at him with hard eyes. "Because every time she was near the two pieces pulled at each other and Kikyo was constantly trying to steal the rest."

Inuyasha was stunned. He'd never realized everything he'd put her through or the pain she still endured because of him. "I never realized," he whispered.

"You have no need to fear for Kagome, Inuyasha. She knew that Kikyo would come after her. It was only a matter of time," said Miroku.

"Damn it. I don't care if she knew or not I won't let her face Kikyo alone," he stated.

"If you feel that strongly about it we will follow to make sure Kagome is safe," said Miroku.

"Good. Let's go," he growled.

Miroku sighed at his friend's brash behavior. "You must give us tonight to prepare. It's already late and we wouldn't get far anyway."

Inuyasha growled in frustration, but knew they were right. "Alright." '_Tomorrow_,' he thought _'we'll find Kagome_.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

I want to say thank you for all of the great reviews I have received. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I also want to let those that enjoy my work know that my first romance/mystery novel **Sullivan's Jewel** by **Brandi Mallette** has been released and is available to be ordered at the bookstores or straight from the publisher Eloquent Books.

The Choice -Chapter 10

It was only an hour before dawn and already Kagome was awake and standing on her balcony looking over the vast gardens. She was unsure what the previous night had been about or what the Western Lords objectives were, but she knew without a doubt she would not be used as she had been in the past. This life was hers now and she would make decisions based on what she wanted and not what someone else wanted or expected. With her mind made she gracefully leapt from the balcony and landed in the gardens. She needed time to meditate and afterward she would train.

In the back of the gardens she found the perfect place. It was a large clear area that was surrounded by tall shrubs and flowers of every color imaginable. The fragrances when the wind blew was gentle and relaxing. For the most part it looked as if very few even ventured this far off of the path so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone interrupting her. With a sigh she sat down in the middle of the clearing and relaxed.

Sesshomaru was fully aware that the miko had left her room and were she was going. With his keen senses he knew practically every move she made. He'd known that she would be suspicious of his actions and would more than likely seek to distance herself. Her attempts would be futile, but he would give her time to gather herself.

An hour before breakfast he went to the farthest part of the gardens and watched as his miko went through her katanas. Her moves were as graceful and fluid as any dance he'd ever witnessed. With patience he waited until she was done impressed with the techniques he saw-most of which were no longer practiced. He would need to question her about this and find out where she learned her skills. It was only a few minutes before she stopped and looked at him slightly startled.

"Sesshomaru."

"It is time to eat, Kagome. I have come to collect you." He waited for her to come to his side and offered her his arm. When she accepted it without hesitation he was very pleased. "You were practicing katanas that have not been seen in centuries. Where did you learn them?"

"The jewel," she said. "When it merged with me the knowledge of the souls within was transferred to me."

"I see. I would like to spar with you to test your skill and strength."

"Alright. When would you be free?"

"This afternoon. I think the sooner we assess your strengths and any possible weaknesses the better." As they spoke they made their way to the dining hall.

"That would be fine," she said.

Sesshomaru was surprised at her calmness towards him. He had wondered if she would demand answers for his previous behavior or if she would shy away from him. Instead she spoke as if she were not bothered and had dismissed the intimate moment they had shared completely out of her mind. He wasn't sure he cared for that fact. The women he had chosen to give any small amount of his time to in the past always begged for more, but not her. She was different than any other he had come across and it intrigued him even more.

Opening the door to the dining hall Kagome stepped inside to see that the children were already seated and waiting.

"Good morning," said Shippo.

"Good morning, Shippo, Rin. Are the two of you ready to start your lessons this morning?"

"Yes," they answered.

"What will you be teaching today, Kagome," asked Sesshomaru as he sat.

"We'll be working on reading, writing and math."

"Very well. I'll be in my study this afternoon and than I'll meet you in the dojo later."

Not saying anything she merely nodded and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence. When they were finished the children followed her to gather supplies and then went outside.

Under a large willow tree they spread out a blanket and their materials. Kagome was well aware of son's education level because she had been teaching him for years, but she didn't know Rin's level. For the next few hours she evaluated each of their skills to determine what needed to be worked on. She was very happy to see that Rin's level was nearly equal with Shippo's.

"You've both done well today." Kagome said as they sat resting under the tree. In the distance a kitsune caught her eye as he made his way to them. Unfamiliar with this stranger she prepared herself in case of attack.

As he grew closer she saw that he was a fire kitsune like Shippo. He was tall with red hair streaked with black. His eyes were dark and his face contained sharp features and full lips. The clothes he wore were black with red flames stitched on the haori sleeves and a sword was present on his left hip. He was very handsome.

"I am Sano. I've been sent to collect the kit for training."

"Mother," Shippo asked not taking his eyes off the newcomer. He smirked slightly at the confusion in his eyes.

"It's alright, Shippo. I'll see you later after my spar with Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded and followed after the older kitsune.

"I'm curious kit," said Sano after a moment, "why do you call a human mother."

"I was an orphan and when no one else would she took me in a protected me."

"That is unusual. It's seldom a human would care for a youkai child."

"Oh, she's not just any human," he grinned. "My mother is the Shikon Miko."

Sano stopped and looked at the kit in astonishment. He'd heard tales of the miko and knew that Lord Sesshomaru desired her above all others, but he'd felt no power coming from the woman. He'd assumed she was a normal human brought to keep Lady Rin company.

"There was no power coming from that woman," he said.

"She is masking her power so the youkai here don't feel threatened."

"Why? Most flaunt their power."

"Kagome is a kind selfless person. She accepts all no matter their race and uses her power to protect and heal."

"That kind of woman can be easily taken advantage of."

Shippo shook his head. "At one time yes, but not any more."

Sensing that the kit would say no more he didn't ask any more questions. Unfortunately, his curiosity had been roused concerning the woman.

The next few hours were spent in the dojo testing the kits skills much the same way Kagome did earlier. He had been trained in hand to hand combat could handle a sword. The use of his natural powers though needed work. Tomorrow he would start polishing the kit's skills and teaching him about his natural abilities.

He was about to call it a day when Lord Sesshomaru came in with the woman following behind. The kimono she wore earlier had been replaced with black form fitting hakamas that ended at the knees. Her top was sleeveless hugging her upper body ending at mid thigh with slits on the sides going up to her waist for easy movement. He could see the curves that had been hidden earlier and had to admit she was very attractive. Her hair was up in a tail exposing her slim neck and dainty feet were covered by black slippers. What caught his attention though were the twin swords on her back.

"Sano, I assume that you're done training for the day," said Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good." He turned to Kagome. "Are you ready?"

"I am," she said drawing her blades.

They moved to the center of the dojo while Shippo moved to stand by the door out of the way. Sesshomaru began circling his prey looking for a weakness. She kept her eyes trained on him ready for attack. It was a game they had played many times before the battle with Naraku. Curious to discover her new abilities he made the first move. Kagome raised her swords blocking his attack and twisted her body away from him only to block another attack. With a gleam in her eyes Kagome smirked and back flipped out of arms reach. Sesshomaru formed his youkai whip and slashed at her swords trying to disarm her. Instead he felt her aura pulse forcing the whip away from her.

Sano was astonished at the power he now felt coming from the small woman. The chuckle of the kit beside him caught his attention and saw a smile on his face.

"Do not underestimate my mother, sensei, that is mere trickery compared to what she can do. Lord Sesshomaru himself taught her how to master a sword and they are merely warming up."

Sesshomaru heard what was said while taking in the woman before him. She had never used that trick on him before and assumed that it was a new one that could prove to be very useful. In a flurry of attacks he lunged for her and was not surprised to be met with attacks of her own. For the next hour they sparred with the swords meeting each other lunge for lunge and slash for slash. Their game looked like a deadly but beautiful dance to the pair that watched them in awe. They were both deadly and held grace with their movements that few could ever achieve.

Sano was more than astounded by what he was witnessing. A woman holding her own with the Western Lord in a way no one else had and using techniques that he'd never seen before although effective. He briefly wondered if she'd teach him.

Kagome was starting to tire. They had sparing for hours and she was nearly at her limits. With what was left of her strength she pulled her power around herself tightly and flew into the air. To those below her she looked like a goddess. Her eyes had turned an eerily white and her hands lifted above her head. She would show him what he desired, but refused to harm the Western Lord or those that watched. A light formed between her hands and without warning she threw it to the other side of the dojo destroying the wall and everything in it's wake. Slowly she lowered herself back to the floor and faced the Lord and astonished youkais that had gathered when they felt the threat. Looking at Sesshomaru he merely lifted an eyebrow and looked at the destruction she caused. With only a slight shrug she once more lifted her hand and everything started to reverse itself. The wall and floor that had been demolished pulled itself back together board by board and brick by brick. When done it was as if it had never been destroyed.

"You have grown more powerful than I had thought, Kagome," he said.

"That, Lord Sesshomaru, was only a fraction of the power I hold," said Kagome.

He knew she told the truth. It also made him wonder how much more she held. "Come it is getting late. We'll bathe and I'll have something to eat brought to your room. I'm sure the children will not mind." He looked to Shippo who only nodded his agreement.

With a sigh she agreed. It was getting late and she was tired. A good nights sleep sounded wonderful to her and so did a bath. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

He once more stood by her side offering to escort her back to her rooms. She gave a small smile and followed. Those they passed looked at her with astonishment and a small amount of fear and in some cases lust.

The hot springs were a welcome sight and the warmth was welcome on her tired and weary body. It had been some time since she'd been challenged to such an invigorating match. Those that had come for her since her departure from her old village and Inuyasha had been weak and easily defeated. Now she could spar with Sesshomaru and train her body to fight for longer periods of time.

When she was finished she dressed in a sleeping kimono and walked into her room while trying to dry her hair. She had not expected to see Sesshomaru there waiting for her.

"Sesshomaru, is everything alright? I didn't expect to see you here."

"I have decided to eat with you this evening. There are things that I would like to discuss with you."

"I see and what would that be?"

"Eat and than we will speak."

"Alright." She did as he asked but couldn't help feeling uneasy. He had been strangely attentive to her since coming into his company and the kiss they shared the night before weighed heavily on her mind. She pushed all of her thoughts away and finished the meal. When done he gently lifted her by the hand and led her through the doors leading to the balcony.

He'd wanted to pursue her little by little to let her get used to the idea of being with him. Instead he found himself wanting to push the issue until she agreed to be his mate. He turned his gaze to the woman who looked at him with patience and curiosity.

"After the battle with Naraku I left to check on Rin. When I returned to the village you inhabited you were gone."

"It wasn't safe for me or the others. Kikyo would have eventually tried to use the others against me. I couldn't risk their safety."

"Do you know why I sought you out?"

"No," she said cautiously looking at him. His eyes were darker than normal and held something she couldn't quite place. _'What is going on?'_

"I wished to speak with you about the future. I came to request permission to court you."

She was completely stunned, "c..court me?"

"Yes." He watched as she processed the information and than turned guarded eyes onto him.

"Why? Why would you want me as a mate?"

"Why not? You're strong, powerful and beautiful. You hold qualities that no demoness could ever hold such as loyalty, kindness and love. I have also grown attached to you in the time we have spent together."

"I see. You flatter me, Sesshomaru, truly you do, but I can't accept your offer. I want a mate that loves me and one I can love in return. You have shown me kindness and respect that no other has given me and I cherish that, but I will settle for nothing less than love. Attachments are easily overcome and sooner or later that person moves on to someone else they find an attachment for. I've been in that situation before. I won't put myself there again."

"What I'm offering you is my loyalty, affection and devotion."

"I'm aware of that and as I said I'm very flattered, but my mind is set. I will not mate for anything less than love."

"I understand." He faced her and took a few steps in her direction smirking as she took a few back until he had her pushed against the wall. "I also want you to understand that I will not give up. I will pursue you until you submit to me." He quickly captured her lips in a passionate kiss forcing his way into her moist cavern.

Kagome was overcome by the sensations he forced from her body. His hands grasped her sides and than pulled her into his embrace while his arms wrapped around her refusing to let go. Her hand wrapped themselves in his haori, but she didn't know if it was to push him away or pull him closer. His entire being overrode her senses and set her body on fire. Before she could process the riot of sensations he caused it was over and he carefully pushed her back looking at her with lust filled eyes tinged in red.

"I hope that gives you something to think about. I want no other than you as my mate. I swear that I will be loyal to you and only you. Do not forget that Kagome and do not forget that I always get what I want."

Making sure that she heard his words he left her to think.

_'Oh shit,_' thought Kagome.


	11. Chapter 11

I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews. I love reading them. If you are a fan of mine just remember I do have my first romance/mystery novel out. I promise you won't regret it. It's called Sullivan's Jewel by Brandi Mallette. If you do get it email me and let me know how you like it. I'd love to know.

Chapter 11

Inuyasha woke just as the sun was rising over the horizon. Today they would start their search for Kikyo. He would not allow her to harm Kagome. The two women had always pulled at him in their own way. Kikyo had loved him and died because of it. He'd always regretted that. The life they were supposed to have had together had been brutally ripped from their grasp. When she had been resurrected he'd still loved her and decided that they'd been given a second chance.

Kagome who was the epitome of love and understanding had loved him too. She'd understood his inability to choose between the past and present He'd known she was hurt every time he'd gone to Kikyo because he could smell the tears she'd shed. Although he hated upsetting her he'd been unable to stop it. Now he learned he'd hurt her more than he'd ever thought possible.

he'd lost both of them in the end. Subconsciously he knew it was true. Kikyo had been killed over fifty years ago and the shell that was brought back could never be the warm woman he'd known. Kagome had finally grown tired of his indecision and left.

What he'd discovered was that after she'd gone each time he'd looked at the older miko he was searching for the younger. To make matters worse-she knew it.

Below him he could hear his friends as they woke and prepared for the journey. he didn't know what the outcome would be this time. His only thoughts were to protect his friend. As he wtched the sun rise over the horizon he wondered where she was and where he'd find her.

Kagome woke slowly not wanting to start the day. After Sesshomaru's declaration the night before she was tempted to just stay in her room until he came to his senses. Because obviously he'd lost his damned mind somewhere along the way. Instead she mentally prepared herself for a long day.

While the children worked on their math Kagome noticed Sano watching from a distance. His gaze was intense, but also filled with curiosity.

"Do you plan on watching me all morning, Sano? Or are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

He glared at the human woman who held no fear of him. In an instant he stood towering over her petite form hoping to intimidate her. Unfortunately, she merely raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Why do you not fear me?"

Kagome merely smiled. "Why should I? There is no malice in your aura."

Sano knew she was an exceptional warrior despite her appearance. The spar between she and his lord proved that. "You are unusual for a human," he said.

"So everyone tells me," she shrugged. It didn't bother her. She was from a different era of course she would be strange to others.

He watched as the children worked and showed the miko their answers. She praised them when they were correct and when the answers were wrong she patiently showed them again. "How is it that a human especially a woman is educated?"

"Where I came from all are taught from a young age and without discrimination."

"That's impossible. I've never heard of such a place," he grunted.

"Just because you haven't seen it does not mean it doesn't exist. You can live for thousands of years and still not have seen or done everything."

"And how would you know this, miko?" he asked curiously.

Kagome gave a small smile, "only the truly foolish believe there is no more to life than what they've done or seen."

He stared at her astonished at her reasoning, but could find no fault in it. "You are very wise for such a young woman.

"Thank you."

"How did you come to care for a kit, miko?"

"My name is Kagome and I started caring for Shippo when he tried to steal from me."

"He stole from you and you let him live?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled looking at her son with a loving smile. "He was a child alone and without anyone to care for him. I couldn't leave him behind."

"Not many would care for a demon child. A miko would usually just purify them."

"To me a child is a child regardless of their race. They all deserve to be loved and protected."

Sano thought about what she'd said. She was a strange human, but already he could see why so many admired her. Not only was she powerful and a skilled warrior. She was intelligent and caring as well. If Lord Sesshomaru had not already made his intentions known he might have even considered courting her himself.

The rest of the morning he watched as she taught the children He even learned a few things himself. Her voice was soft and even when the children grew slightly frustrated it remained that way. She was the epitome of patience with them. He briefly wondered what could make that patience snap.

Sesshomaru was furious. While he was stuck working in his study the kitsune was outside with his miko. He had informed Kagome of his intentions and even though she had refused him he would court her regardless. The treatment she'd received at this half-brothers hands had left her unwilling to deal with males on any level other than friendship. The fact that he'd have to work for his mate-to-be when every other female had thrown themselves at him in the past was not lost on him. '_If it's not worth fighting for it's not worth having.'_

Later that evening he made his way to her room plan firmly in place. Once more he found her standing on the balcony overlooking the gardens. Her gaze however was far off and distant.

"You are troubled," he stated.

She looked at him briefly before looking away. "I've got a lot on my mind right now, Sesshomaru."

Throughout the afternoon her thoughts had turned to the demon to often. She kept wondering who had hit him hard enough for him to loose his mind. The other scenario was that someone had either taken over his body or they'd taken his place all together-in which case they'd signed their death warrant. She didn't trust his recent actions. To her they made no sense. He'd never been interested in her so why now. What had changed?

"Come. Walk with me." He waited while she debated before reluctantly taking his arm. The feel of her small hand wrapped around his arm and her by his side comforted both him and his beast. This is where she belonged. Always.

He led her down the corridors and outside to a secluded area in the gardens. There he'd had a blanket laid out with a meal and a single white rose. He'd heard her speak several times about how much she enjoyed such things.

Kagome was stunned. In front of her was a picnic dinner set for two. She looked to him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"It is a simple meal, Kagome," he said and gestured for her to sit down.

"Just a meal," she clarified watching him closely.

"Unless you wish for more," he answered silkily as they sat.

He watched as she sat and tasted a few of the dished that had been provided. Although her features on the outside were calm her thoughts were not. He noticed her looking off into the distance and at himself as well. It was obvious that much occupied her mind.

"Is it so hard to believe that I'm attracted to you?"

Kagome looked at him, "I believe you are attracted to the power I hold not necessarily me." She raised her hand to keep him from talking. "Are you so surprised? When we first met you made your opinion of humans well known and tried several times after to kill me. It wasn't until you trained me that we were able to learn about each other. Even then you gave no signs of interest. Now, after everything you expect me to accept that you want me-just for me."

In her frustration she stood up and looked into the distance once more. "Since the minute I came to this era those that want me want me for specific reasons. Inuyasha because I looked like Kikyo. Koga because I could see the jewel shards. Naraku for my power. You yourself when asked the first thing that was said was because I was powerful and beautiful. No one has just wanted Kagome." The last was whispered with sadness.

"So you would deny all males because of a worthless few? You would deny yourself the chance to have the pups you so desperately want?"

"To make sure that I'm wanted and loved," she said looking at him over her shoulder. "Yes."

he stood furious that she'd deny herself and him. Roughly he pulled her into his arms and slammed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. One of his hand slid into her hair holding tight so that she couldn't move while the other pulled her closer to his body.

Kagome was stunned. The couple of kisses she'd received from this demon had been passionate, but this one was meant to claim and punish.

When he felt her knees go weak Sesshomaru carefully pulled her to the ground wanting to cover her with his own body. He wouldn't mate her now because she wasn't ready. She needed reassurance and he would give it to her.

She fought to clear the haze in her mind. When her knees hit the ground still in his arms she pulled herself free staring at him breathlessly.

He was not pleased when she threw herself from his arms. In front of him she laid on her side the upper half of her body twisted and breathing very heavily. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

"Stop kissing me," Kagome growled.

The sound of her voice and the fiery passion in her eyes all screamed defiant bitch. As much as he wanted to force her to submit he wouldn't. She needed to accept him willingly. That didn't mean he wouldn't push her though.

"I will not stop pursuing you, Kagome. I have made my intentions clear. I understand that the males in your past were worthless imbeciles, but I won't allow you to use that as an excuse. Regardless of what you think I _do _want you."

She stared at him in disbelief and than fury. "I decide when I'm ready for a relationship. Not you."

Like a predator stalking his prey he moved closer forcing her onto her back and looking up at him with fury dancing in her eyes. He didn't stop until he was inches from her face. "Than I will have to change your mind."

"You are becoming infuriating Sesshomaru," she growled again.

"You refuse to listen," he stated calmly. Leaning down he captured her lips once more in a chaste kiss.

When he leaned back from her again she used all of her strength to push him away from her. After putting distance between them she stood once more and glared at him. "I will listen only when I'm ready. That time has not yet come. Good night, Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome turned and stalked away from the infuriating Lord, but she did not miss his softly whispered words telling her that he would wait. Only for so long.

* * *

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

I want to thank everyone for the wonderful and encouraging reviews I received. I will, at some point, have Kagome and Inuyasha meet back up. I haven't made my mind up about Koga yet though. When I write I write. I don't have anything planned out. I just see what happens like everyone else. Anyway I wanted to remind everyone about my book. Here is the website: . so please check it out.

Chapter 12

Kikyo had traveled through the night and most of the morning before she stopped to rest. With the help of her soul stealers she knew that Inuyasha would have a difficult time catching up. He was the least of her worries at the moment.

What consumed her every thought was Kagome. She had been gifted with everything that should have been hers. Now she would take what was her due. She was the one after all that had died while protecting the jewel and for Inuyasha. More than any other she deserved it's power that would make her clay body flesh and blood once more. Than she would have the life that she'd been denied.

Another three days travel and she'd be in the area where her soul stealer had been destroyed. She'd start there and eventually track her down. The thought of putting an arrow in her heart made her smile. Perhaps she'd put one threw that kitsune she'd claimed as well.

She settled into the branches of the large tree that she was resting in and stared into the distance. Kagome was powerful there was no denying that and the fact that they could feel when the other was near put her at a disadvantage. Physically she couldn't compete. The Western Lord had made sure of that when he trained her. Her only option was to catch her off guard.

The thought of Sesshomaru only infuriated her more. From the beginning he'd watched her closely and prevented her from killing the bitch. Within days of joining the group he had made the decision to train her as a warrior under the pretense it would make her more useful. She hadn't been fooled. The demon lord had protected her not only with training, but by keeping her at his side. On more than one occasion she'd questioned his actions. Wanting to clear her thoughts for a little while she placed a barrier around the tree and closed her eyes.

She couldn't sleep. Throughout the night Sesshomaru's words plagued her every thought. Although she'd been honest when she told him she'd been flattered by his intention she could not overlook the reasons for these intentions. Power and loyalty were not reasons to take a mate.

He'd admitted he cared for her. For someone who never showed their emotions she could only imagine how difficult it had been to admit. Only to herself would she admit that she did admire him. She admired his strength, honesty and the fact that he made Rin very happy.

Not wanting to think about it anymore she leapt over her balcony to land gracefully in the gardens. The only thing she wanted to do was clear her mind and forget everything if only for a little while. She started running. The moon shone bright lighting the way as she fled. With every step she could feel the wind in her face. In the distance she could hear the animals either howling of fleeing for cover. It was exhilarating.

Later that morning, when she was nearly exhausted and her legs burned, she sat down next to a stream to rest. The area was surrounded by wildflowers and tall trees making it secluded. The sound of water flowing over the rocks calmed her just as the sun warming her chilled body did. With a small smile she lifted her face to the sun and completely relaxed for the first time since she'd come into Sesshomaru's home.

The Lord of the West knew that his miko was not within the castle grounds. As much as he preferred to have her close by he also understood her need to get away and trusted in her ability to protect herself.

He'd given her a great deal to consider in a very short time. The fact that she had paced the entire night told him that she was also thinking about their discussion. He only hoped the stubborn onna would finally see reason. To keep himself busy he went to his study and began to work on the never ending piles of scrolls.

Kagome sat in the clearing watching as the clouds rolled by in peaceful silence. Here was the serenity she needed to gather her thoughts. It was true that she wanted a mate and children, but she refused to give up on the idea of love. It just wasn't in her nature to settle for less. It was hard to deny that much of what Sesshomaru said to her was true.

For the rest of the day she enjoyed the serenity and gentle breeze that came through the clearing. Through meditation she calmed her emotions and once more centered herself.

When she returned to the palace to dress for dinner she was met by Shippo.

"I was wondering when you'd be back?"

"You know I'm never gone long. I've just needed a little time to myself."

Shippo knew she was having a hard time accepting Lord Sesshomaru's advances, but refused to say anything about it.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Mom. I think you'll have just enough time to get ready."

"Alright, Shippo, I'll see you in a little while."

Kagome made it to her room and dressed quickly. Just as she was putting on her slippers someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said not looking at who it was.

"I see you have returned."

Kagome straightened at hearing the voice of the one demon that been trying to force his way into her life.

"Is there a reason that I shouldn't have?" she asked watching him closely. "If you have changed your mind and wish us gone you merely need to tell me."

He stood only a foot away forcing her to look up to him.

"You misunderstand, Kagome. The fact that you returned on your own merely means I do not have to retrieve you myself."

"I'm not a pet that needs to be found when it goes to far, Sesshomaru," she growled.

The fire and defiance in her eyes as well as her growl nearly sent him over the edge. His instincts told him that she was a bitch that needed to be dominated. Instead he forced himself to remain calm.

"We will discuss this after dinner. The children are waiting already."

Kagome nodded and reluctantly took his offered arm. More than anything she wanted to be petty and leave him behind, but she refused to act like a child. Instead she kept silent until they reached the dining room and greeted the children.

"Lady Kagome, I'm glad you're back I was beginning to worry," said Rin.

"There's no need to worry. I'm more than capable of handling anything that comes my way. Lord Sesshomaru made certain of that," she smiled at the young girl to reassure her as she sat down.

"Will we be having our lessons tomorrow?"

"Yes, we will."

"I'm glad. While you were gone today Shippo helped me practice my reading and math," said Rin.

"That's very good. It shows how much you want to learn."

Kagome nearly giggled at the look of pride on the girl's face. Instead she gave an encouraging smile and started to eat.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and when everyone was finished the children were sent to get ready for bed. Sesshomaru, however, was already by Kagome's side with his hand at the small of her back leading her outside.

The sky was filled with clouds that overshadowed the moon making it harder to see. The air contained a chill that provided proof of winter not being far off. When the bench came into view she sat down and looked to the sky.

"I assume you left to gather your thoughts today."

"I did."

"And what is your decision?"

"It has not changed. I will only take a mate out of love. You are a powerful demon, Sesshomaru. One filled with honor and determination and I respect that and you more than you know."

"So you will continue to run from me?"

"No."

She closed her eyes and sighed knowing that her decision would change everything. What he'd said had made her realize that he was right in the sense that she was letting her past relationship with Inuyasha jeopardize anything she may have with another. It was time she stopped letting him have that control over her life. It would be hard, but it needed to be done.

"I will allow the courting with the understanding that it may or may not lead to mating. I give no promises. This will be a time for us to learn about each other. Do you agree to this?"

"I will agree," he said.

The look he gave her was full of promise and a possessiveness she didn't want to think about. "Do not think you have won, Sesshomaru."

_'Don't think I'll let you go so easily.'_

"You wish to ask me questions. What do you want to know?" he said.

"Many things," she said. "The one that plagues my mind though is why me. You hate hanyou and any children we have would be hanyou. So why are you so determined to have me as your mate?"

"I do not hate all hanyou and would be proud of any pups that came from our union." He knew she spoke of his relationship with Inuyasha and decided to tell her why he hated him. "When I was younger my mother grew ill. It wasn't long before it was determined that she was slowly dying. My sire searched for a cure, but none was ever found. A few months later she was dead."

Kagome listened closely. She too had lost a parent at an early age so she could understand his sorrow. In silence she gave what little comfort she could and laid her hand gently over his.

"It was only a few years later that my sire took Inuyasha's mother as a mate and pupped her. From then on he spent every spare moment with her. It was as if I no longer existed. That is why I detest the half-breed."

She understood now. Not only had he lost his mother, but in a way his father as well. While Inutaisho tried to move past the death of one mate by taking another his son saw it as a betrayal of his mother and as an abandonment to him.

"I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to loose a parent. Some throw themselves into a new relationship when their mate dies as a way to get over the one they lost. Unfortunately, while trying to move on they tend to forget everything and everyone else. I don't know what happened between you and your sire. But I do know that it's not Inuyasha's fault for being born. He didn't have that choice and he is your only brother. Whether or not he admits it I know he regrets not having that bond. You, at least, had the opportunity to know your sire. Inuyasha was not given the luxury of knowing him or you. Please, think about it. What you perceive as the sins of your father are not the sins of your brother. The two of you could learn a great deal from each other."

He wanted to tell her that there was no possibility of he and the half-breed getting along. Only by sheer will did he keep that thought to himself. He'd known that if he was to have her as a mate he'd have to learn to deal with the imbecile at some point. She was entirely to forgiving.

"I will consider it."

"Thank you."

"Tell me of your family and the time you come from."

He listened as she spoke of her kind and loving mother, the little brother who was a pest as all brothers are prone to be and her grandfather who always gave her strange gifts and tried to repeatedly ward off Inuyasha. She told him of buildings that nearly touched the sky and the streets made of stone and so much more. Regardless of the story he could hear the love and loneliness in her voice.

"You mourn their loss even though you will see them again," he said.

"I do. They mean a great deal to me and five hundred years is a long time to wait," she said sadly looking at the stars. "It's getting late."

Sesshomaru stood sensing the change in her mood. "Come. I will escort you to your chambers."

She merely nodded and placed her hand on the arm offered. They walked in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

"Good night, Sesshomaru."

"You are not alone, Kagome. You will see them again."

He didn't know what possessed him to try and comfort her. He only knew that he didn't like the smell of sorrow in her scent. In return a small smile graced her lips.

"Thank you," she said and closed the door. The thought of her family made her miss them terribly. Although five hundred years was a long time she was determined to see them again. Until than she would raise her son, travel and help those that she could. With her mind set she went to bed.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome stood on her balcony watching the horizon. To those who passed by it looked as if she was watching the sun rise. To bad she wasn't.

In the distance she could feel Kikyo traveling towards the western lands. Although she had hoped that the dead priestess would have heeded her warning she'd always known it would only be a matter of time before she came after her.

Still she wouldn't seek the woman out until she was sure that she was indeed looking for her and what her intentions were. This was her home for now and she'd protect it and those who lived here. Until than she'd keep tabs on her location. Her decision made she turned to go inside and nearly bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here so early?" she asked. The truth was he'd startled her. She'd been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed him behind her.

He'd been watching her for the last few minutes. The look she wore was the same she got when getting ready to defend others. It was a look he knew all to well as it had been directed at him more than once.

"Is there a problem, Kagome?"

_'Shit, should have known he'd notice,' _she thought.

"Kikyo is headed towards the western lands most likely to try and kill me."

"She won't succeed."

"I know," she whispered turning once again to the horizon. "I had hoped she'd take her second chance at life and make use of it. One of the reasons I left was so that she and Inuyasha could be together without my presence. Unfortunately, I fear she is filled with to much hate and greed."

"If the dead one is searching for you than I'm sure Inuyasha isn't far behind."

Kagome merely nodded knowing he was right. "For now I'll merely keep track of her to see where she goes. If there's even a small chance she's not searching for me than I'll let her live. In the mean time we'll have to be on guard and watch the children. She'll use them to her advantage if given a chance."

"I'll notify the guards after we eat. "

She merely nodded and started to make her way into her room, but was stopped when Sesshomaru held out his arm blocking the way. From his sleeve he withdrew a small object wrapped in silk handing it to her. She slowly uncovered it to reveal a gold chain with a crescent moon pendant. It was beautiful and in the center a small opal sat.

"It's beautiful," she gasped her eyes wide.

"This shows all that you are being courted by the West. I'd like you to wear it," he said while fastening the chain for her.

She knew it would be useless to fight him. She had willingly accepted his courtship and this was to keep others from trying to claim her.

After placing the chain around her thin neck his hands settled on her shoulders. The way she tensed slightly and looked at him with suspicion told him she felt the magic within the chain.

"Do not worry. Protection spells have been woven into the metal," he explained calmly.

"What kind?"

"If you are in danger I will be summoned."

"Anything else," she asked.

"If you become to tired or out numbered a barrier will rise until I can retrieve you. It is merely a precaution," he said seeing the fury in her eyes. "When others find out that you are to be my mate some may try to stop our union."

Kagome listened to his reasons for the spells and knew he was, in his own way, protecting her. However, the thought that he believed she needed protecting was slightly irritating.

"I understand that you want to protect me, but if at any time these spells hinder what needs to be done I'll do everything possible to over ride them."

"And you should remember, Kagome," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "I will do everything in my power to ensure my mate's safety regardless of how powerful she is." He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When a soft moan left her lips he reluctantly let go looking into her hazy eyes.

"We should join the pups for breakfast. I'm sure they're waiting."

Kagome pulled herself together and nodded. In silence they walked to the dining room to start their day.

When his mother walked into the dining hall Shippo knew something was wrong, but said nothing. He'd learned long ago that she would tell him in her own time after she'd worked it through for herself.

"Lady Kagome, I hope you're doing well this morning," said Rin.

"I am thank you. Are you ready for your lessons this morning?" she asked while taking her seat.

"Yes, can we go to the gardens again?"

"As long as the weather is nice," she smiled at the eager girl. She would wait until she was certain before warning her of danger. Shippo, however, she would tell so he could keep an eye out.

After breakfast they headed outside while Sesshomaru went to his study and summoned one of his Generals.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you sent for me," said Sano stepping into his Lord's study.

"I did." he finished reading the scroll in his hands before turning to the kitsune. "Lady Kagome has notified me of a possible threat. I want you to keep an eye on the children until the threat has passed or dead."

"Who presents the threat?"

"Kikyo the miko that was brought back from the dead. Speak with Lady Kagome she sill be able to tell you all you need to know." With a slight nod of his head he dismissed the youkai and returned to his work.

Sano left and went directly to the gardens finding them already deep in lessons. Silently he took a seat next to the miko and listened as she worked with each child over the next few hours.

After the children were call inside for lunch she spoke to the warrior. "I assume Sesshomaru sent you to keep an eye on the children."

"He did. he also said that you could give me the details about this dead woman."

Kagome sighed, "over fifty years ago Kikyo was the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. She was fatally wounded by Naraku by taking on the form of the man she loved, Inuyasha. After he attacked her he took her form and attacked Inuyasha as well. By the time it was over Inuyasha had been bound to the sacred tree by Kikyo, thinking he betrayed her. Kikyo died with hatred and betrayal filling her heart and the Shikon Jewel was burned with her body. A few years ago I released him when I was being attacked by a demon. In the process she bit into my side and the Shikon Jewel was ripped from my body. From than on everyone assumed I was the reincarnation of Kikyo."

Sano watched as her hand drifted to her hip and heard the sadness in her voice. _She must have constantly been compared to the dead one._

"Shortly after Kikyo's grave site was desecrated. A witch had stolen her remains and dirt from the site. With these she made Kikyo a new body made of clay. Unfortunately, her soul had been reincarnated already. Because both of us have ties to the Shikon she was able to steal my soul to bring Kikyo back. When she attacked Inuyasha I was able to call most of my soul back and she fled."

"You mean she still has part of your soul?" he asked astonished. When she nodded he was beyond shocked. "How can you live without your soul?"

"Trust me it's not easy and I don't recommend it," she said sarcastically. "Anyway, from than on she tried several times to take Inuyasha to hell, aided Naraku against us and tried to kill me."

"Why you?"

"She wants the life denied to her. To be a woman and have children. If she can gain the rest of my soul she kills to birds with one tone. She becomes alive and the obstacle to Inuyasha's heart is gone. Not to mention she thinks she'll gain my power. I left the village I called home and the friends I called family for several different reasons. It would give her and Inuyasha a chance to work things out and she was watching Shippo and the others to closely for my comfort being the main reason. Given half a chance she'd use them against me. I couldn't allow that."

Sano's respect for her increased dramatically. He'd never heard of anyone loosing part of their soul and live. There was also sadness in her when she mentioned his Lord's half-brother.

"You love him." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Kagome smiled. "Long ago it seems now. I was a young girl with no control over her powers or experience with a male and he was always saving me. It was only natural. Now though, I love him as a brother and want only his happiness."

"I understand why you were reluctant to say anything in the front of the kits. Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to watch over them until the threat is either over or dead."

"Thank you," she said with a small smile.

When she moved he caught sight of the pendant around her neck. _So he finally got her to agree to the courtship. _

"How do you know she's near?"

"I can feel her no matter where she is. The closer we get to each other though, the more my soul pulls at the missing piece trying to become whole."

"It must be painful."

"If it weren't for Miroku teaching me to meditate it would be much worse," she turned away from him than facing east.

Sano knew the subject was a touchy one and decided not to press any further. Instead he stood, bowed to his Lady and went in search of his new charges.

Kagome closed her eyes and not for the first time wondered what it would have been like to have led a normal life in her time before heading inside for lunch.

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that Kikyo was headed into the Western territory. _Could she really be in that bastard's lands?_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was late and as usual Inuyasha kept watch as his friends slept beneath him. For a moment his eyes drifted to the ground below where Kagome and Shippo would normally sleep when they traveled together. The bare ground only reminded him of their absence and how much he truly missed them.

Even though he'd denied it he was fairly certain that they were with Sesshomaru. The bastard had been pissed when he'd found out Kagome was gone from the village and just because she wasn't where he thought she was didn't mean he'd stop looking for her. If anything the bastard was tenacious. Looking to the stars once more he made his decision. If he didn't catch up to Kikyo or find Kagome within the next few days they would go to the Western Castle. If they were anywhere in the Western lands he would more than likely know.

Kagome was sitting on her futon reading an interesting scroll she'd found in the library when someone knocked at her door. "Come in, Sesshomaru," she said knowing who it was by their aura. She hadn't expected to see him this late in the evening, but then again he'd been unable to join them for dinner due to the many messages he'd received recently.

When he walked in it was with his usual grace, but something was off. His eyes bore the signs of irritation. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything if fine. I merely wished to speak with you before you turned in for the night."

His eyes watched as she stood. The silk robe she wore slid down her legs hiding the bare thigh he'd seen when he walked in. The thought of slowly stripping her to see what was underneath was very tempting.

"I assume you have spoken to Sano," he said.

"Yes, thank you for that," she said gesturing to the small sofa in front of the fire place. "It eases my mind knowing the children will be protected."

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb. "I will never allow harm to befall you or them. I hope you know this."

As his potential mate she was aware that he was honor bound to protect them at all cost. It was the small signs of affection that he occasionally showed that made her wonder if he was capable of more. "I know, but you will have to allow me to handle Kikyo if or when the time comes."

"Regardless, I will stand by your side." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Inuyasha will come when he realizes where you are."

"I know," she sighed holding her head in her hands. "Part of me wishes he wouldn't come, but it's inevitable. He'll always follow her."

"Will you allow him to sway your decision?"

"No. I'll do what I have to to protect those I care for. She was warned what the consequences would be if she tried."

Her eyes held a slightly haunted look to them. The decision she'd made had not come lightly and would not only end in the death of the miko but possibly the friendship she and Inuyasha had shared.

"Once this is over and if Inuyasha decides he wants you back will you go?"

"No." She turned with a sigh to watch the fire. "As much as I miss them all my place is no longer there. Besides, if I tried to leave I have a feeling you'd do everything in your power to drag me back," she joked.

"On the contrary," he said taking hold of her chin so she would look at him. "You'd never make it out of the castle walls to begin with. I would never let you go so easily."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she said dryly.

"Be sure that you do," he said seriously. She knew he was serious, but he didn't think she knew exactly how serious he was. He refused to be denied what he wanted most. Her. He wanted not only her body and power, but her heart as well. If he had that she'd never look to another and would be completely faithful to him. He'd seen the depth of her loyalty with Inuyasha and her friends as well as her love. It was something he'd always wanted for himself. Instead, every woman he'd ever met demon or human had only been after his title or wealth. None would have been faithful much less affectionate.

"You're irritated, Sesshomaru. What's wrong?" asked Kagome. "And don't tell me it's nothing. It's seldom I see you like this and I know it takes a lot to get under your skin."

He sighed wondering when it was that she'd learned to pick up on his moods when only a select few had ever been able to.

"I have received several missives lately from the other cardinal lords all telling me it's time to discuss the rebuilding of our territories now that Naraku is gone."

"I see. Their timing is horrible," she groaned running her hands through her hair.

"I agree," growled Sesshomaru. The thought of listening to them arguing for the next several days was enough to give even him a headache.

"Well, while you deal with them I'll deal with our other problems and the children."

"You will notify me before you go after the dead miko. I wish to make sure that Inuyasha does not interfere," he stated.

"I will," she promised. It was something they had already discussed and agreed to so it wasn't a problem. "When are they coming?"

"They will be here in a few days."

"In the morning I'll notify the servants to start preparing their rooms than. Is there any specific wing you'd like them to be in?"

"The east wing is normally reserved for visiting lords." He was surprised she'd asked. It was true that he'd told her he wanted her to see to his home when she first arrived and now she was slowly beginning to fulfill that role. The servants had already started to speak to her concerning small issues, as he'd directed, so that she would get used to the idea. As his mate she needed to know how to run their home so that he'd have more time to do his paperwork and protect their territories.

"I'll see that everything is taken care of in the morning," she said.

"I trust that you will, but if you have any problems just ask for Tora she knows what needs to be done."

"I've spoken to Tora a few times. She's very kind. You're lucky to have her."

"I am," he said softly. "As I am lucky to have you by my side. If I know them they will also use this opportunity to try and flaunt their daughters in front of me hoping that I will mate one of them. I wish for you to meet them so that they know their attempts will be useless."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this. "Using me as a shield now, Sesshomaru?"

"Of course not. I merely want them to be aware that I already have an intended so that they will stop their pathetic displays."

"You love complicating my life don't you?" she groaned running her hands through her hair in aggravation.

Sesshomaru smirked at her. It was true and he wouldn't deny it and if it brought her to him sooner. Well, all the better. A slight yawn from her lips told him it was time to let her rest. "You should sleep," he said softly.

"Yeah, it's getting late and apparently I have a lot to get in order tomorrow."

They both stood and Kagome walked him to the door. Sesshomaru faced her and gently caressed her cheek before grasping her chin and lifting her face to meet his own. After a brief pause he kissed her forehead in affection. "I will see you in the morning, sleep well," he said before leaving.

Kagome watched as he retreated to his own room and shut her door. Her earlier thoughts of whether or not he was capable of affection running through her mind. It was definitely something she would have to think about later.

_I'm getting closer, _Kikyo thought. It was very faint, but she could feel the slight pull on the soul she held. The only sign that she was on the right path. Unfortunately, the pull was leading her further into the Western lands. _It doesn't matter, _she told herself. _I'll get what I came for and more._

I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter.


End file.
